Me, Myself, and Sesshomaru?
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rin was the most popular girl in school, got all the guys and was adored by all girls, what happens when Sesshomaru rejects her? Rin's determination gets the best of her, InuxKag SessxRin MirxSan T for language and for future makeout scenes.*BEING RE-DONE!*
1. Rejection by the new kid?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

**Well I made Sesshomaru a little bit more challenging and he talks a lot more than usual :/ And Kagome's a little bit like Inuyasha! ^^; sry! I just thought this story would be a lot better if I made it like this! Ok now on with the fanfic….**

* * *

><p>"Come on Rin!" I heard Kagura yell up as Kagome rushed to place that pink flower in her hair as I brushed my hair and quickly finished my make up before running down the stairs.<p>

I quickly took a look and was satisfied, 'Good, now I can go.' I thought as Kagura rushed me out the door and Kagura made her gum crackle in her mouth. "Hurry up!" She shouted and we nodded as we exited our house and began rushing to school.

Kagura was our older sister; she had her white short sleeved shirt and her short green mini skirt with black heels on. She was a bitch, but never really hit us, nor fight, she kinda respected us as long as we showed her the respect back.

While Kagome had black hair up to her shoulders and she wore her uniform but with regular white tennis shoes, she was always tomboyish.

I on the other hand had long brown hair up to my hips, with a white hair band and I wore my uniform with white flats and I had long nails. That's when we reached the school and Kagura and I took out our mirrors and checked our hair and makeup as Kagome began to greet her guy friends, she was very athletic, on the swimming, track and volleyball team.

I on the other hand was popular with all guys and girls. I was the most popular girl at school and as many guys before had said the prettiest out of all my sisters. I was the youngest but soon the bell rang dragging me out of my thoughts. "Man!" I heard Kagome say as she raced to me.

"Damn! And I was just about to tell them my stories on the mountains!" She said bravely and I rolled my eyes. "Sure Kagome. Everyone wants to hear about you and your _stories_" I said and Kagome pouted.

"Maybe you just need a boyfriend!" Kagome mused and I blushed. _'A B-boyfriend! As if!'_ I thought and I shook my head. "No way! That would lower my status in popularity!" I shouted and Kagome sighed. "It's not about popularity Rin. It's about who cares about you and who doesn't!" She said before the late bell rang.

"S-Shit!" Kagome shouted before dragging me with her into school.

* * *

><p>As I walked to science I had at least 5 guys. "So Rin can I carry your books?" I guy asked, he was quiet handsome his name was Hojo, of course he tried with my sis but she rejected him telling them how she isn't interested in guys. More specifically him. But oh well.<p>

I entered science and the guys sighed as the teacher chased them out of class, "Rin, please stop bringing your 'posy' around school and especially class!" He shouted and I nodded, "Whatever." I said in response as I took my regular seat in the back. We had tables that were black and they were only for 2 people, I sat alone since the teacher was smart-ass enough to not sit me with any other people.

"We have a new student." He announced as he fixed his glasses, his name? Miroku-sensei, he was pretty young, about twenty, most of us here sixteen or seventeen, but I never went for him ew!

That's when a guy with our uniform came in,everyone caught their breath and the guys huffed and looked to the side. He had long silver hair and he had fierce golden eyes and he was slim and by his look muscular and rich!

I quickly checked my makeup and found everything fine, I just moved my bangs a bit before closing it and pretending to not have a care in the world. But then Miroku sighed and saw that no other chairs were left except the one next to me, "Well um Sesshomaru, sit next to Rin and yea good luck." He said and I gave him a glare.

_'Good luck! Hello! I am the princess here!'_ I thought and a bunch of guys turned and looked at me, "Lucky!" most of them whispered and I tried to look as sexy as possible as he sat next to me. "Um, hey I-" He gave me a cold glare. "I don't care." He said and immediately girls began to whisper and guys looked at me sympathetically.

_'No!'_ I thought as my cheeks went red. "W-Well fine! As If I care!" I retorted back before turning away. _'Oh god!_' I thought before we were handed testing tubes, "Now please heat those up, mixing the water with blue food coloring, and juice from strawberry soda." He said before turning away and writing on the chalk board.

I reached for the test tube and so did Sesshomaru, his hand touched mine and I pulled mine away,_ 'H-He's so cold!'_ I thought as he began doing the mixing. "Don't just sit there help me." He said before handing me the test tubes.

_'The nerve!_' I debated in my head as I began to boil the water, and there was a chemical reaction and then I watched as it changed to clear water and everyone let out excited cheers as theirs had the same results.

"So where did you come from?" I asked and he gave me a cold glare. "I've seen people like you and I don't care what you think of me, what reasons you had to flirt and eventually 'gain' me. So don't come messing with me, Ningen." He said and everyone gasped and I felt the tips of my ears and cheeks grow warm.

_'N-No way! How could he have seen that when I didn't even start my plan!'_ I asked myself as everyone giggled, "Ooh poor Rin. Need your ice cream now honey?" I growled and stood up turning to the girl. "Stick your fat-ass nose in your own business!" I shouted before Miroku-sensei escorted me out of the class room.

"Rin! You can't just come in here and yell at people! Here" He said as he handed me a blue slip. "Today at four, and please, be on time." He said before walking into the classroom.

_"D-Detention!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know! I made Rin the attention-loving diva! And I know Sesshomaru's well, rejection wasn't the nicest : hope you enjoyed! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	2. Inuyasha vs Kagome,

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

I was impatiently tapping my nails onto the desk and Miroku-sensei was typing on his computer, "Miroku-sensei…" I said childishly while twirling my hair with my fingers, "Don't even think about it, already done by tons of other high schoolers." He said. And I growled groaning loudly.

"Miroku-sensei!" a girl with a high ponytail brown hair and brown eyes came in Miroku blushed and signaled to me and she turned and I waved.

"Sure Miroku-sensei, I'll believe that you have no high school sweet heart." I said and the girl blushed. Miroku sighed, "So what's up Sango?" But Sango stared at me adoringly, "I-Is that Rin Higurashi!" (Yes since she is related to Kagome Rin and Kagura have the same last names)

Miroku nodded, "Yea?" Sango walked up to me, "Waa! I never expected to see the most popular girl in school in detention! So tell me what's you're secret to your fine skin and hair!" She said pulling out a notepad and a pen.

I looked at Miroku, "Nice catch!" I said sarcastically and Miroku sighed, "Sango is in the newspaper's club and I am in charge and Sango here." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is the one of my star students." That's when Sango had a red face.

Miroku let out a sigh, "Fine Rin your excused!" He said before Sango blushed and held her face. I smiled and headed out the door.

I sighed, _'Miroku-sensei I never knew you liked those types'_ I thought before I bumped into someone. I fell onto the ground and sat up only to see Sesshomaru walking away from me. "H-Hey! Wait!" I shouted and he turned around.

"Y-You can't just leave me here!" I shouted and Sesshomaru huffed, "Just close your legs." He said that's when I noticed I had my under wear showing. "Eeh!" I shouted before pulling my skirt down and sitting with my legs by my side.

_'P-perv!_' I thought before standing up, _'Maybe I'll just go look at Kagome._' I thought and that's when I arrived at the gym. Kagome had her hair in a high pony tail and just spiked the ball. She smiled and was given high fives by most of the girl players there.

"Kagome! GO for it!" I shouted and Kagome nodded giving me her signature thumbs up before serving the volleyball. That's when the doors behind me flew open causing the girls to let out shrieks of surprise. "Keh! Never expected a bunch of _girls _to be playing a sport." He said and there appeared a guy so similar to Sesshomaru but with dog ears.

Kagome looked ferociously at him, "And I never a guy with long hair to come in here telling _us _girls not to play a sport." He growled. "Alright, I'll play, but I need…" He looked around and saw me, "This girl to play by my side!" He said as he grabbed my arm and rose my hand up.

"Eeh!" Kagome said in surprise. "Go change." He said and I looked at him angrily, "I don't like sports and I don't want to play with a guy none of the less!" I shouted and that's when he looked at me in realization.

"Ooh! You met the bastard huh? Ya he is an ice cube. Sorry you had to meet him before me!" He said very prideful. "Come on Rin!" Kagome shouted and the other girls chorused with her. "O-Ok!" I said before rushing to the locker room.

_'As if I would let my fans be disappointed.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome served the ball and it quickly came to me but I hit it, causing it to shoot up into the air and Inuyasha jumped at inhuman height and spiked it hard onto Kagome's side. Kagome dodged and it broke the gym floor.<p>

"K-Kagome!" I shouted but she got up, "I-I'm ok." She said before turning to Inuyasha. "Y-You cheater! You never told us you were a demon!" She said and Inuyasha huffed, "Hanyou, but either way, you guys didn't say anything against it." He said and Kagome pouted.

"A-Again!" She said before serving it and Inuyasha yet again won. I sighed, _'Is this torture going to end?_' I remembered Sesshomaru's comment. "_Just_ _Close your legs." _I felt my face heat up. 'B-Baka!' I shouted mentally.

"Rin look out!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the ball heading straight towards me. "Rin!" I heard someone say before Inuyasha jumped in front of me and hit the ball in the air. "Pay attention damn it!" Inuyasha shouted and I nodded. Still in shock of it all.

That's when Inuyasha spiked it and the girls jumped away as it made another hole into the gym. "Tsk, told ya only men can handle sports. Oh yea thanks uh…" Inuyasha began as he tried to figure out my name.

"Rin." I gritted through my teeth and he nodded. "Oh yea, Ok your cool Rin." He said before wiping the sweat from his head and stalking off. But as soon as the doors closed girls let out squeaks of embarrassment.

"Did you see how cute he was?-"

"Yea and Rin was so lucky!" They gossiped and I sighed, _'Great, first rejection and now they got me playing sports!'_ I thought before Kagome gave me a pat on the back. "Good job! Even though you were playing on the enemies team!" She said with a huff but that's when I smiled.

"Ooh! You like him!" I said and Kagome's face went pink, "No way! He was a total diva!" Kagome said and I hummed, "Oh ok." I mused as I went to the locker room. "Eeh! N-No! Rin!" Kagome said as she went after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz! Omg Inuyasha! Well hope you liked it people! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	3. My knight in shining annoyance

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

I came inside my home. And Kagura opened the door. "ah Rin I-" She couldn't finish as I let out my fury. "Sesshomaru baka! Ugh! He just told me no in front of the entire class earning myself a detention! Huh! I ugh! I can't even understand why I considered him sexy! I-I." But Kagome pointed to the right and I looked to see Sesshomaru sitting casually on the couch.

Everything shattered around me, _'N-No…'_ I thought as I sank to my knees. "Ah, so I was sexy?" He mused before standing up and that's when something snapped. "What the hell are you doing here!" I growled and Sesshomaru gave me a teasing look.

That's when I looked at Kagura, "A-And how is it possible you two are here together!" I said and Sesshomaru chucked, "Why what does it look like?" That's when my whole face changed from pink to different shades of red.

"Eeh!" I said and Kagura laughed, "No no, He came here to return your notebook, he said you took his as well." "No I didn not-" I began but Kagura sighed. "Just check." She said and I huffed, and sure enough, I found his in my bookbag. I laughed nervously, "H-Here" I said.

That's when he said goodbye to Kagura and left, he closed the door and that's when I lost it all and pulled a pillow from the couch and screamed in it. Kagura and Kagome stepped aback in shook before I stopped, _'It smells just like him… Wait! What are you saying! No!'_ I thought to myself before putting the pillow down and plopping myself onto the couch.

Exhausted, I let out a sigh and curled into a ball._ 'I-I can't…'_ I thought as Kagome placed a hand on my knee. "Don't worry Rin, You and Sesshomaru make a cute couple." That's when I had an angry anime sign on my head.

"It's not that! Too much happened today I just don't know what to do!" I shouted as I got up and ran upstairs. _'Everyone just wants to bother me today!'_ I thought as I managed to get to my room. I took off my shirt revealing my tank top and turned on the iPod stereo.

That's when I was playing one favorite songs until I heaved a sigh and rested onto my bed, holding my knees to my chest and just lying there. _'What am I supposed to do about tomorrow? How will Miroku-sensei treat me? Maybe I should talk to that guy from volley ball.'_ I thought and I remembered how he saved me,_ 'But he belongs to Kagome.'_ I said to myself.

_'And Sango is clearly just a fan girl.'_ I thought _'Kagura would tell me to sleep with him… whore…'_ I thought before laughing to myself. _'Might as well take a walk.'_ I thought before changing into jean booty shorts and placing on a short sleeved Hollister shirt and grabbing my phone and iPod.

_'M-Maybe music will take this off my mind.'_ I thought before running downstairs and slipping on some All-stars, "I'm going for a walk!" I shouted before unlocking the door and stepping out onto the cool summer wind.

I went down the hill and into a park and decided to sit onto the bench, it was getting pretty dark but like I'd care, that's when I pulled out my iPod and played a song that was pretty catchy.

I laid my head back and tabbed my hands onto the rough wood, trying to get into beat. That's when I felt a rough tug and gasped as I was in the arms of a stranger and he held a knife to my back. "Lookie here" He said as he used the knife's edge to softly brush against my legs.

"P-Please let me go!" I begged but he gave me a smack, "Quiet, and maybe you can get out of this intact." He said darkly as he bean leading me to his car. "Get in bitch." He said and I whimpered. "And what do you think you're doing?" I turned to see Sesshomaru.

The man chuckled, "Pretty boy eh?" He said as he threw me to the ground with his foot onto my back. My eyes widened and I began to feel my heart race. _'N-No! I have to live to see Kagome! Kagura! To-'_ I couldn't finish thinking as the shock settled in.

The kidnapper held his knife towards Sesshomaru and lunged, Sesshomaru dodged and grabbed the man by the wrist with the knife in it and bended it until I heard a loud crack and the kidnapper screamed as the knife fell out of this hand and slided across the pavement.

Sesshomaru pinned the man, "Rin, call the police." He said and I nodded trembling to reach my phone but it fell and I scrambled to get it only to have Sesshomaru's gentle touch on my shoulders soothe me and reached for the phone.

My eyes widened, _'W-Who is this guy? Wasn't he the guy who rejected me?'_ I thought as he dialed 911 and nodded and he kept talking but, I couldn't hear him, as the sound was blocked out from my own thoughts. _'Sesshomaru, could you actually be worried about me?_' I thought as Sesshomaru hung up and placed his foot onto the kidnappers back.

That's when I heard sirens. "Come Rin." Sesshomaru said as he helped me up and the police quickly went to me and began to ask me questions. I answered them self-consciously and I ended up crying. My legs felt like jelly and my legs buckled from underneath me. But Sesshomaru held me, picking me up bridal style.

"Officers, if you don't mind. I will be taking this girl home?" He said and they nodded as they began to arrest the kidnapper. "Rin are you ok? Did he touch you?" He said with anger in his tone. I was silent, the words caught in my throat.

"I…I… I was so scared!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and embraced him. He let my down and gently pried my arms from his neck. "Come on, wasn't I annoying?" He said mockingly and I nodded, laughing a bit as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "A-Arigatou." I said and he nodded. "Sure." He said before he led me to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically I am re-doing all these chappy's! :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	4. Miroku's dirty little secret

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I calmly cut up the egg that I made with my fork and took a bite of it until I heard a huge crashing noise and Inuyasha appeared. "Yo Fluffy! I met this girl yesterday! Looks like fluffy made a friend." I broke the fork.

"Inuyasha…" I said warningly but he huffed. "Yea she was pretty hot, someone named uh.. Rin?" That's when I froze and scratched the plate. He laughed, "Ha! You do know her! Well ya ice cube let's get going!" He shouted and I felt like stabbing him, but I just placed the fork down and went off grabbing my book bag and walking after Inuyasha.

The image of Rin crying me and the side I never expected, she was harmless, clingy and most of all vulnerable. "Yo Fluffy! Bastard!" he shouted and I was snapped back into my horrible reality.

"Like I was saying, can I copy the math homework!" He asked and I had an evil idea. "No Inuyasha." I said and he groaned. "I knew a bastard like you was heartless!" He said and that's when he chuckled. "Looks like your 'friend' is here" He said before rushing to the girl with short black hair.

Rin looked at me and blushed, "Yo Rin!" Inuyasha said and Rin immediately flashed her attention to Inuyasha. "Hello, Ohayou." She said and Inuyasha groaned. "Ya ohayou and shit. Hey do you like fluffy here?" He said and that's when I felt like slashing him on the spot.

"Eeh!" Rin said before looking at me her face red. "Erm, um…" But the girl with black hair grabbed Inuyasha. "Her Inuyasha! I bet that I can beat you to the school doors!" She said and raced off but Inuyasha being as hard headed as he was immediately accepted the challenge.

"No way am I letting a girl beat me!" He said racing after her.

And Rin sighed stopping and turning to me. "I-… Thank you." She said and I nodded. _'Rin seems so different, as if the one yesterday was a dream…'_ "Just don't tell anyone I was like that!" Rin said and I sighed._ 'Of course, here comes the diva.'_ I thought as Rin frowned.

"It's just that no one has seen me that way." She said, _'No one? Not even her sisters?'_ I said in my head. "You're the only one. I-I." She shook her head. "Why am I opening up to you?" She said and I smirked. "Because I'm sexy." I quoted from Rin and her face grew Red.

"B-Baka! Erg!" She grunted before stomping off. "Hey Rin!" I turned my ice cold glare to a man with short brown hair and almond colored-eyes. "Hey Hojo!" Rin said happily._ 'Fake.'_ I thought but had a sense of pride._ 'So I'm the only one who's seen that side of her…'_ I thought before walking to school.

_'Good,'_

_Rin_

Hojo gave me a beautifully wrapped box and I blushed a little, turning on my charms pushing Sesshomaru into the corner of my mind. "Arigato!" I said and he nodded rubbing the back of his head nervously before jogging to school.

I caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru, Kagura was talking to him and she laughed before grabbing her fan and fanning herself. Sesshomaru nodded before they both walked together into school. "Ouch." I said quietly as I grasped my heart. _'W-Why do I feel like this?'_ I thought to myself as I felt my legs get gelatin like.

"Oh my god Rin!" I quickly strength myself and turned around to see Sango rushing towards me. "Hi!" She said before placing a strand of hair behind her ear and I nodded. "Miroku-sensei is quiet the man no?" I said.

She blushed deeply before looking down. "Well...um just please keep this a secret! I forced him! It's not his fault please don't tell on us!" Sango said with pleading eyes. I nodded.

I sighed, "I need advice…." I began and Sango had eyes as round as saucers. "Oh O-Ok!" She said loudly and I hushed her, "Well, I like this guy, but I don't know if he likes me back… he might be flirting or it could also be teasing…." I began and then Sango giggled.

"Ooh, well talk to him about it" She said, and I nodded before smilng at Sango. "Ok then… Thanks" I said and she nodded and we walked together.

* * *

><p>"Now take notes on this Power point presentation since yesterday I was busy." Miroku said and I huffed.<em> 'Yea, busy doing your star student.'<em> Miroku must have read my thoughts since he gave me a warning look. I smiled and waved and he brushed me off and placed the power point on.

The lights dimmed and I felt my heart race as I stole a glance at Sesshomaru. He looked at me, "Rin?" He questioned and I looked away, _'Waa! I was staring!'_ I thought to myself my face feeling warm. I saw him smirk before he continued writing down.

I also began to write down, but couldn't really focus, _'Should I ask him?'_ I looked at Sesshomaru and stopped writing and turned my paper over.

**Hey** I wrote down and handed it to him. He let out a gentle chuckle before writing down and passing it to me.

**What now? **

I let out a gasp and turned to him giving him a gentle nudge before pressing the tip of my led pencil and wrote down **Um… can we like talk after class? :3? **

He looked at the face and turned it into different angles. _'Does he really not know that is a face?'_ I thought before placing my hand on the paper and turning it sideways.

He glared at it until his eyes widen, _'Slow.'_ I thought before he wrote down and passed it to me. **Sure, just don't do that whole :3 thing, baka…**

I smiled and wrote down **Or are you just mad you couldn't read it? **

"I think he is." I gasped and turned to Miroku-sensei, "Well should I read your note."_ 'What do I do! Oh! SANGO!'_ I thought and went close to his head. "Let's see what Sango says about that?" I whispered and he tensed before stepping back. "Rin see me after class." He said and I growled. "Fine!" I said before picking up my books and was about to head out until Sesshomaru grabbed my sleeve. "Sit." He ordered and I sighed but nodded and sat down.

"Look he just made her stay!"

"Are they dating?"

"Now that you think about it-"

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. After the presentation and everyone left but Sesshomaru stayed by my side. "Sesshomaru please leave." Miroku said but Sesshomaru chuckled, "You really think I'll leave her behind?" He said and Miroku pressed his glasses.

"Sesshomaru if you don't leave I'll give you a-" Sesshomaru gave him a glare, "Do you think you would scare me? I faced a man with a machete yet I showed no fear. Do you think school let alone you with your school girl toy scare me?" Miroku tensed. He gave me a glare.

But Sesshomaru wasn't done, "Miroku, I am a Youkai, and I can hear your 'activities' and this 'Sango' surely does care for you I presume. I do not listen in I merely work but then your 'sounds' disturb me."

He said and Miroku blushed. "Ok, but Rin you can't use Sango against me!" He yelled but Sesshomaru came in between us. "Give me the detention, surely she'll learn if her crush is in trouble and she isn't." Sesshomaru said and my face went red.

"Eeh! But why are you doing this?" I asked and Sesshomaru smiled, "I'll wait for you at the gym." He said and I nodded before Miroku sighed. "Fine, Sesshomaru detention." Miroku said defeated.

_'Don't tell me he is doing this for me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Yes I took out some parts but hey! This is all for the better!<strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	5. Hojo's other side

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

So there I was in detention when Sango appeared her face red and she came bursting through. "Miroku-sama I-" But Miroku face-slammed his head onto his hand.

But she turned around and saw me then sat down twitching. "Oh...well I guess I'll come later..." She said as she lowered her head and nodded a farewell to me before leaving.

"So you like Rin?" The question caught me off guard as my eyes widened. "Didn't know you had your own sex toy." I said back and Miroku nodded. "Your smart Sesshomaru, never thought you would join forces with Rin." Miroku said.

I huffed.

"Rin is a nice girl, nice body. Dresses up well and-" He stopped before sighing. "Fine, but remember There is more than just you who has the eye for Rin. Like Hojo." He said before getting up and leaving. I left shortly after her

But as I walked I began to ponder, _'Without the stupid move I would have never met Rin..'_ I thought as I made it into the gym. "Come on Rin! Harder!" I felt my whole body freeze, _'Miroku had got me.. thinking…_' I thought as I pushed the comment away and entered to see Inuyasha hugging Rin.

I froze and Kagome gave me a worried look, "Uh Rin…" Kagome said and they pulled apart and Rin looked at me. "Sesshomaru!" "Fluffy?" They said at the same time. _'No… how could I have not seen this!'_ I thought but Rin tried to take a step forward. _'No…'_ I thought as I quickly escaped out of the building.

_Rin_

"Round two!" Inuyasha shouted confidently, he always teamed up with me and only me, last time it was soccer but now it was tennis. "Come on Rin harder!" Inuyasha shouted as the tennis ball came at me, it was hit by Kagome, the best player and at the height of the game I lunged to the side and hit it straight.

It hit my racket and the racket flew out of my hand and the ball his Kagome's court and Kagome hit the ball towards me. "Rin!" She shouted as everything went into slow motion. I closed my eyes but I never felt the impact.

"Baka! I can't keep saving you!" Inuyasha shouted and I nodded. "A-Arigatou" I said as he lifted me up and we hugged for a moment, "Um… Rin." Kagome said and I turned to see Sesshomaru staring wide eyes at us.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped and Inuyasha said "Fluffy!" But Sesshomaru seemed to be In shock. _'Oh no!'_ I thought as I let Inuyasha go. _"I-It must look wrong!'_ I thought before taking a step towards Sesshomaru but he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Sesshomaru!" I said but he was gone, I felt sadness, my heart was basically cracking but Inuyasha was by my side. "Rin, ignore him, he just gets sensitive. Go talk to him." He said understandingly before turning around.

"I-Inuyasha…" I said admiringly. "That's why I won! I am a man! And saved your sis!" He yelled at Kagome and Kagome threw the racket. "Damn it!" She yelled before racing to Inuyasha and hugging him. We all looked at them and Kagome had tears in her eyes, "A-Arigatou…" She said. But I decided to leave.

_'Sesshomaru…'_

* * *

><p>I arrived at home bummed out then I saw Kagura, and she glared at me. "Oh yea, tell Sesshomaru I said thanks." She said and I gave her a glare. "For what…?" I asked and she smirked, "Well, I was stressed out and let's say Sesshomaru helped me bounce all those troubles away" she said as she licked her fingers.<p>

_'No..'_ I thought. "Y-You guys…?" Kagura gave me a weird look. "What do you think?" She said and I took a step back. "Why!" I shouted and she jumped. "What do you mean!" She shouted back and I felt the tears seep through my eyes. "That's not fair! How could you take him! I loved him!" But Kagura stood up.

"Rin listen-" She began but I ignored her, "Y-You whore!" I screamed as I ran back outside angrily and ran for the park. "Rin!" I heard Kagura call but I was angered, to mad to listen. I ran back to school, not knowing if Miroku-sensei would be there.

* * *

><p>I bawled into the classroom and went to my desk and plopped my head down on there and let it out.<em> 'No! He loves me! Did he…? No! Kagura is just… just…'<em> That's when Miroku-sensei came out of the closet with his shirt on backwards and with Sango rushing on her buttons.

"G-Gomen if I interrupted" I said awkwardly and Sango gasped and rushed to me placing her hands on my shoulders. "J-Just if you're going to help Sango wash your hands." I croaked and Sango nodded doing so in the sink.

Miroku-sensei came up to me. "Something with Sesshomaru right?" He asked and I froze, "How do you know?" I said and he sighed, "Cause he came in here pretty angrily." He sighed, "Already once now twice!" He shouted but Sango hugged me. "Oh Rin, what happened?" She said and Miroku walked to his desk and sat himself down.

"Well, he caught me and Inuyasha hugging… -" I began and Miroku made a humming sound. And I sighed, "I-I know it must of looked wrong! Since they kinda hate each other… but it wasn't like that!"

I shouted and Sango hugged me. "Tell him, go after him and clear up the understanding. She said as Miroku sighed, and Sango smiled, "Good luck!" She said as Miroku came up and ushered me out the door. "Ok thanks for the visit bye!" He said anxiously before the door was locked.

_'There they go again.'_ I thought as I continued walking down the hallway. That's when Hojo came rushing up to me. "Hey Rin!" He said happily giving me chocolates. I accepted them half-heartedly.

"E-Excuse me Hojo…" I began but then he pulled me away from the class room and into the courtyard. "I-I want this to be special…" He said as his face went red. _'W-What's he up to…?'_ I thought but that's when he grabbed me by the hips causing me to drop the chocolates.

"I-I love you…" He said as he pulled me to him._ 'N-No!'_ I thought as I pushed him away. "N-No! Hojo.." I began but he looked hurt. "Don't you like me back!" He said as his grip tightened on my wrists. "H-Hojo you're hurting me!" I gasped as I struggled.

But Hojo punched me. "I thought you loved me damn it! You're going to be mine! Don't go with him!" I gasped and coughed crimson. _'D-Does he know about Sesshomaru!_' "W-What do you mean!" I shouted and he shook me violently. "I know you and Sesshomaru have been seeing each other! If you were with him why accept my gifts!" He shouted and I looked at him weakly.

"Huh!" He shouted as he threw me to the ground and I landed on my stomach. He gave me a hard kick to the side._ 'Sesshomaru… help me…'_ I thought before turning my head slightly enough so I can see him. "I-I love Sesshomaru… I.." But Hojo punched my spine and I heard something crack.

"Why aren't you with him!" He yelled desperately and I smiled. "I wanted to clear up a misunderstanding. I see no one else besides him, he is always in my head and I just can't bear living knowing that he thinks I love his brother. I-I love hi-"

But Hojo grabbed me and made me stand up violently before slapping me. "You don't love him!" He shouted and I growled. "I-I do!" I shouted before he threw me to the ground.

"Then you'll die that way." He shouted as he pulled out a knife. "S-Stop!" I shrieked but then he thrusted it forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! I left you there yes I did! WAAA! Lls, hope you enjoyed it and I made the sentences a little longer! :P enjoy! But review as well . Flames *shudder* Welcome ^^lll <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	6. When our hands touch

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I was at Rin's house, if someone understood me it would be Kagura. And she came out, "Take some cake." She said and I nodded. "Oh yea thanks!" She said and nodded "Sure, just remember the cake with moisten more if you let it sit in milk when baking." I said and she nodded licking her fingers. "I can still taste that chocolate!" She said before jumping.

"Oh yea! Talk to Rin!" She said and I tensed. "Why?" I growled and Kagura raised a brow, "Cause I told her to say thanks for me, but she took it wrong and thought we had sex."

She said and I groaned. _'Is that why she was in Inuyasha's arms…?'_ I thought to myself._ 'I have to go back and apologize. High school…'_ I thought annoyingly. "Ok." I said as I got up and rushed out of the house.

When I arrived at demonic speed I caught a scent of Rin and blood. _'What's going on!'_ I thought as I barged into the school and grabbed the doorknob to Miroku's room and forced it open. Sango was just finishing getting the rest of her buttons. "Ahh!" She shouted trying to cover herself and I sighed.

_'Can't they get one day without sex?'_ I asked myself and Miroku came to me. "What's up?" he said contently as he seemed in a daze. "Where's Rin?" I asked and Miroku placed a finger under his chin, "Umm, well I heard Hojo take her-"

That's all I needed before rushing out and looking for her scent. _'The courtyard.'_ I thought as I made my way there and opened the door and froze. "I-I love Sesshomaru." Rin said and Hojo growled throwing her to the ground and pulled out a knife. "Then die like that!" He shouted as he thrusted the knife forward.

_'Rin!'_ I thought as I quickly made my way to Hojo and stopped the knife in midair and broke his wrist pulling the knife out of his hand. He fell and grasped his wrist in pain and I quickly grasped Rin. "Rin!" She opened her eyes and she trembled but smiled. "S-Sesshomaru." Her eyes widened. "Look out!" She yelled.

But I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder and I saw Hojo with his good hand gripping the knife in my shoulder and pulled it out. I let out a groan of pain as I kicked Hojo's feet from under him and then grabbed the knife and yanked the bloody thing out of his hand.

That's when Miroku came in with Sango and Sango screamed. "Call 911" I said standing up holding the injured Rin in my arms. They nodded and quickly took out their phones talking anxiously. But as soon as I saw the ambulance I gave them Rin and Rin was placed a mask on her and took her away.

That's when I winced in pain and saw how much blood I lost. That's when one of the paramedics, came up to me, "Sir come here so I can dress your wound." I stood firm, "Is Rin going to be ok?" I asked and they nodded, "Yes just some bruises nothing serious, unlike yours." He said and I nodded, letting the doctor lead me into the ambulance.

I sat down and Sango raced to me, "Sesshomaru-kun! Oh my god are you ok!" She shouted but I pushed her away as her breasts kept pressing my skin, "Just step a couple of inches back."

I ordered and she looked down noticing her breasts on my arm and took a step back. "G-Gomen." She said as one of the paramedics had a nosebleed. But that's when Miroku grasped Sango. "Back off their mine." He said and the paramedic nodded before turning around, his face still bright red.

_Rin_

I opened my eyes to see the gentle humming of the machine and the beeping of the monitor. As the scent of Chlorine entered my senses I sneezed. I turned to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. 'Wa?' I thought but then my head was filled with Hojo and I felt pain surge throughout my head.

I reached out for Sesshomaru's hand and grasped it. Immediately his eyes opened and he winced and I saw the bandages in his shoulder. "S-Sesshomaru.." I began but he turned his head and smirked. "Rin." He said and I smiled. "I-" But he smirked. "You know I do think I am the sexiest man on this planet." He said winking at me.

I blushed, "I love you!" I said suddenly._ 'W-Why did I say that!'_ I asked myself my face growing crimson he smiled and kissed my hand. "I know I heard." He said and my blush deepened. "T-Thank you for s-saving me to…" I said and he nodded.

"You know, you cause me a lot of trouble. So…" He said and I gazed at him, "Why were you and Inuyasha hugging?" He said but his expression angered. I smirked, "Oh," I said and giggled. _'Oh my god he is so jealous!'_ I thought but then he placed my hand on his cheek causing my face to redden. "N-Nani!" I gasped and he smiled.

"Gomen, but your hand is so warm." He said and I blushed. "About Kagura.." He began and I felt my blood boil as I took my hand back and rolled over so that he faced my back.

"Oh yea the whore!" I shouted and he chuckled. "No, she didn't mean sex," He began and I turned around in shock. "Eeh!" I said and he smiled. "I helped her bake a cake." That's when things clicked. "Oh!" I said but giggled.

"Don't fake with me, I know you were scared." He said and I nodded reaching out for his hand once more. "I-I was jealous… thank you." I said and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked and I smiled.

"You accept me as is, not as the girl with the smile and the pretty face." I said and he chuckled. "I knew it from the start. You don't have to compete to be on the same level as your sisters." He said and my eyes widened.

"Because I love you, not Kagome, nor Kagura. You Rin Higurashi." He said and I chuckled wiping the tears from my eyes. "I…I wanted someone to tell me that for once." I said but that's when the door opened Sango and Miroku stepped in and I immediately pulled my hand back and Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"Ahh here come the lovers." Sesshomaru said. "Heh, and here I thought there was a heart to heart moment." Miroku mused and Sesshomaru gave him a warning growl. I smiled and Sango placed a flowers in a vase onto the table between Sesshomaru and I.

"My my! What a cute couple." Miroku said teasingly but Sango clutched his shoulder. "Kawaii! Oh yea guess what!" Sango said and me and Sesshomaru turned our gaze to Sango and Miroku's face went red.

"After graduation Miroku and I are getting married!" She cheered and Miroku laughed nervously and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Eeh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I enjoy tormenting you by leaving cliffy's ^.^ Don't worry lolz! Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~ **


	7. Sango and Miroku?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I groaned as I lifted my head, my whole body stiff and aching. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were lifeless. Just hanging there below me. Then I felt a light pink blush form on my face as I realized that I was shirtless.

'W-Where am I! How did I end up nak-' I was suddenly flooded with memories of Naraku, how he kidnapped me. I felt my blood boil. "Well hello Rin. How are you?" He asked as he stepped up, his gaze exploring my exposure.

"Why did you do this!" I shouted but then I felt tentacles wrap around me, I let out a disgusted groan as I felt the liquid ooze and slip around my body. "Rin you are my minion now." He said but I gasped. "Let me go! I want nothing to do with you!" I shouted.

But he smirked, "Doesn't matter either way you have to." He said before looking to the side. "Right Kagome?" He asked as Kagome's pale body was next to me, she was covered in tentacles and was silent. "Kagome!" I yelled but she didn't even flinch, she was just stuck almost like she was frozen in time…

"She is in shock. Typical human." He said. Then he went to Kagome and raised his arm as the tentacles stiffened lowering her to the ground and leaving her on her knees. She was trembling, her eyes wide and she was speechless.

Than Naraku grasped her chin and lifted her up, she whimpered but was still silent. "Kagome!" I yelled and she flinched as she turned to me. "R-Rin…" She said but that's when Naraku stabbed a black-shard-like crystal into Kagome's forehead. She let out a scream of pain that Naraku immediately silenced with a firm glare.

"K-Kagome!" I cried but she stood up giving me a lifeless glare. "Good you shall do nicely." Naraku said proudly before Kagome turned to him bowing, "I follow your desire Naraku." She said without emotion, without the fear she had just moments ago…

"What did you do to Kagome!" I screeched in anger but Naraku chuckled. "Now Kagome put this-" He placed another black crystal onto her palm. "-Into Rin's heart." He said and I growled. "Is that why I am half-naked!" I questioned but he turned to me.

He had an annoyed frown and pointed at me, "Go Kagome." He said and Kagome nodded as the tentacles holding me up disappeared and I fell to the ground onto my side, letting out a groan of pain as the broken bones inside me rustled.

She grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up with strength I never knew of. "K-Kagome! Snap out of it!" I begged but Kagome seemed deaf against my pleas as she grasped the crystal and stabbed it through my chest.

"Ahh!" I yelled as the pain was unbearable. But Naraku chuckled, and then she let me go standing up, not caring that her hand was now stained with my blood.

Than it glowed, seeping out dark tar-like substance. Then I immediately felt my body being healed, the pain eased and I stood up, confused. 'What is this?' Then my world went dark as I fell to my knees and bowed.

'W-What am I doing?' I tried to yell but had no control. "Naraku, how should I please you?" I said uncontrollably. 'W-What is this!' I thought to myself before Naraku smiled, "I will use you to lure in Sesshomaru in the meantime…" He snapped his fingers and I immediately gasped and looked at my hands that were now mended. 'I-I have control!' I thought to myself happily.

But then tentacles quickly grasped my wrists and ankles as the pulled me roughly to the floor. I looked up to see Naraku's smiling face. "Now, Rin, let's talk about this 'Sesshomaru'"

_Kagome_

Kagome walked up into school, "Yo Kagome!" An eager fan of her's called but she ignored it. 'I shall do what Naraku desires' She told herself as her body kept walking forward.

"H-Hey Kagome." A stab of remembrance stabbed through her causing her to freeze in her tracks. 'W-Why can't I move?' She asked herself but the man touched her shoulder and turned her so she could face him.

Kagome immediately felt a sudden grief grasp her but maintained her emotionless expression. 'What are these feelings!' I asked myself but the man brought Kagome close to him. "Kagome I-I was wrong…" He began but I quickly removed myself from him.

Before turning around and looking for the man I sought. Then I spotted him, he seemed depressed but alive was the only good out of this. I walked up to him. "Sesshomaru, please come with me." I said gently and he gave me a weird look.

"Why?" He asked almost unconcerned like. "We have Rin." I said and he turned away walking away, "I do not care about her." He said as he continued but that's when I went in front of him, he stopped.

"Come, master wants to meet you." I said and Sesshomaru looked at me confusingly. "Get away human." He said before shoving me out of his path. I fell with a thud but got up, no pain, no sorrow but just left, after my master.

_Rin_

Kagome appeared from the shadows and I gasped. "K-Kagome!" I yelled but the tentacles restrained me from approaching her. But she didn't respond as Naraku arose from the darkness next to her.

"Poor Rin, stuck up there alone. We asked Sesshomaru to come with us." He taunted and I tried to lunge but restraints kept my from coming any closer. "W-What did you do to him!" I shouted and he chuckled.

"Nothing he refused to come here." He said and I felt my heart shatter. "W-What do you mean refuse?" I said hoarsely. I felt my lip tremble and my eyes began to water. But he looked up at me with a smile.

"He said he doesn't care about you anymore."

**LOLOLOLOL GROWL IF YOU MUST! Lolz hoped you liked this one! Yes I am still on topic =.= anywho! Review! Did I make Naraku bastardly enough? And what about Kagome-chan! **

**NekoxUsa!**


	8. Goodbye Rin

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I was sitting beside Sesshomaru in the park, spring making the wind flutter through the trees causing baby pink petals to rain onto Sesshomaru and me. I felt his golden gaze turn to me. "Rin, what's wrong?" He said as he tilted my head to his. And I blushed. "W-What do you mean!" I said as I averted his gaze.

But he growled, "Rin, tell me why can't you look at me in the eye?" He asked and I couldn't answer. _'Because you know I love you, you know how I feel. But I don't know how you feel!'_ I answered him mentally.

He growled as he stood up and I winced but still refused to look at him. "Rin." He said with a firmness that caused me to tense up, I looked at him to see his glare seeping into me. "Will you tell me?" He said, his impatience showing in his tone.

"Uh… erm…" But I was at a loss for words, but then that's when his hand made contact with my wrist, _'Hojo!'_ the brief memory struck me and I trembled and that's when he released me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I turned to him. "S-Sesshomaru?" I questioned trying to hold back the sobs and the cries of fear.

He began to walk away. "Rin, forget me." He begged and my eyes widened. I was frozen, shocked. So many things ran into my mind it was overwhelming. _'Why…?_' I thought my body frozen and I couldn't move a muscle but I looked down, not daring to look at him._ 'Is this all because of my silence…?'_ I asked myself before staring at his silver figure as it disappeared slowly.

As soon as he was gone into the woods it was as if the spell was broken and I let out a gasp as I stood up,_ 'Sesshomaru!'_ I raced after him. 'No..' I thought as I remembered our moments. His embrace, his teasing, his jealousy, his saving… I…I

I raced after him, that's when I felt drops of rain fall onto my head; soon they were joined with more until I was soaked. I didn't care, I knew my mascara was running, I knew I was running and shouting his name like a love sick idiot but I couldn't help it.

That's when I tripped and fell over, I let out a grunt of pain and lifted my head up only faintly seeing silver. I ran but then that's when I saw Kagome and Inuyasha I stopped short. Inuyasha had an umbrella and held it over Kagome and that's when he pinned her to the tree dropping the umbrella.

"Kagome, I…" But Kagome silenced him with his finger. "I love you." She said before they were in each other's arms and were kissing passionately. I immediately felt my cheeks burn. _'Erm… should I be watching!'_ I thought to myself before they pulled apart and Kagome's eyes went to me and she shrieked.

Inuyasha turned but then relaxed. "Baka! Kagome that's your sister her make-up is just messed up." He said and I felt like going into tears. "W-Where is Sesshomaru!" I pleaded and Inuyasha grabbed me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey calm down!" He commanded but I shook myself trying to make him release me, "N-No!" I shouted but Inuyasha placed his hand over my mouth and I stared at him, my tears mixing with the rain. "Look I haven't seen my brother but calm down!" He shouted and I was in awe. _'Inuyasha…'_ I thought admiringly.

But he backed off, "Keh, whatever I just told you to calm down no need to give me fan girl eyes. But I am pretty awesome, courageous." He flexed his muscles, "Strong an-" Kagome let out a groan. "Rin can't you like... not to be mean but Inuyasha and I were in a moment." Kagome said with a red face and I nodded.

I walked away taking out my mirror and wiping the dark blots of make-up off my face._ 'I..'_ but that's when I saw him, he seemed to be in deep thought and had not noticed my presence. I ran to him, "Sesshomaru-" But I was cut short as he turned around and his hair went from its glorious silver to onyx black and his eyes went to their fierce gold to dark brown.

That's when his skin went to a brownish grayish. He smirked, "Just like _he _said you would!" He growled and I gasped as he grasped my wrist, then dark shadows oozed from his body and wrapped around me. "S-Sesshomaru! I yelled and then everything around me went black.

_Sesshomaru_

'How could I let it go this far!' I thought to myself hatefully. I remembered the look of fear and the change of her scent._ 'W-Why!'_ I thought to myself. _'I lost control again!'_ **but you can never leave me. **

I growled to silence my beast but it chuckled before disappearing deep inside me again. I then heard the trees rustle and Rin calling my name. _'Is she in danger!'_ I thought to myself as I sniffed the air, but all I caught was the airy scent of the woods, the fresh maple and salt…?

_'She is crying… I shouldn't had left my beast take control… no I must get out of her life… because if I stay there any more….'_

"Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin cry desperately but I ignored it.

_'Because if I don't then my beast will kill her'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea if I kept going it could rule out the total meaning of the next chapter ^.^ Hope you liked it! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~!**


	9. Kidnapping from the unexpected

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Kagome_

It was raining and I was walking around in my t-shirt and jeans as the water hit my hair and casually slipped through my cheeks. _'Ah great. I am going to have a cold before the big game!_' I thought.

I was walking in the woods pushing the thought of Inuyasha out of my head. But then I heard a twig crack and quickly turned around. "W-Who's there!" I shouted ready to fight but then I caught a glimpse of silver and relaxed.

Inuyasha came out with an umbrella and looked at me, "Baka! It's raining! What the hell are you doing here like this!" He shouted as he came up to me and gave me the umbrella. He then removed his sweater and gave it to me.

I nodded my face feeling warm as I wrapped it around my body. 'It smells just like him…' I thought to myself. And then his face went red. "W-What are you staring at!" He asked before looking away and I blushed harder.

"W-Why would I look at you!" I retorted back but then he turned back at me giving me an annoyed look. "Baka, what kinda guy would look at you!" He growled. And then I felt my blood boil. "Baka! And I can't even imagine why I was thinking you were ni-" but I stopped and my face flushed a red.

"Kagome…" he said sweetly. _'Inuyasha… don't tell me he feels the same way…?'_ I thought but then he turned around. "I always knew I was sexy!" He shouted as he flexed his muscles. I sighed, 'Never mind.' I thought but that's when I couldn't help it anymore. I clenched my teeth together as I felt butterflies in my stomach and I immediately felt light headed.

_'What is this feeling?'_ I thought before leaning against the tree, my face feeling as hot as ever and I found it hard to breath. 'What's going on?' I thought before sinking to my knees. That's when Inuyasha turned around and quickly went to my side. "K-Kagome are you ok!" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

I nodded, but Inuyasha went to the crook of my neck. I blushed as I felt him sniff me and my body began to tingle._ 'W-What…?'_ I thought before he pulled away, our faces so close. "You're sick Kagome, come on let me take you home-" But I didn't let him as he turned around I grasped his sleeve.

"I…I am not sick, I just…" I said as I looked at him pleadingly. "Please stay with me a little longer." I said and he nodded grabbing the umbrella off the ground and lifting me up, I was leaning against the tree and Inuyasha was holding the umbrella over me and squeezed in avoiding the summer rain.

But he placed his arms by my side pinning me to the tree and the umbrella dropped. My ears were ringing and my heart was beating fast as time slowed, the water just soaking me and Inuyasha. "Kagome I-" But I smiled placing a finger over his lips and his eyes widened as a deep blush appeared on his face.

"I love you." I said. And Inuyasha quickly hugged me, his body warming me up and his hands soothing my skin as he looked at me, my hazel eyes meeting his golden ones. Then he leaned in,

His lips captured mine and I gasped as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My face going red as I cupped his face and his hands went to my hips. But I felt lightheaded and he let me go as we were gasping for air.

That's when I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I turned , She had brown hair plastered to her face and black ash riming around her very eyes and making tear stains and she looked frail her eyes bloodshot. I screamed and Inuyasha quickly turned getting into a defensive position before relaxing.

"Baka! That's your sister! Her make-up is just messed up." He said and I let out a sigh of relief. But she looked desperate as her body began to shake and she looked like she was about to cry. But Inuyasha walked towards her, "Where is Sesshomaru!" She cried but Inuyasha growled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

_'W-Why is he touching her!_' I couldn't help but think angrily. _'Don't tell me I am jealous...'_ I thought but I couldn't ignore this deep pooling thought of anger and hurt as he touched her. "Calm down!" he shouted as she shook her. But Rin shook herself trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"N-No!" She retored back but he snarled. "Look just calm down!" That's when Rin flinched before her sobs quieted down, _'I-Inuyasha… why do you only reveal that side to her….'_ I thought sadly before I clenched my hands into fists, "Rin, Inuyasha and I were kinda in a moment. If you don't mind I would like to get back to it." I said firmly,_ 'Besides, if Sesshomaru catches you here with Inuyasha again, he won't forgive you.'_ I added mentally.

She nodded confusingly before walking off; when she was about an earshot away Inuyasha gave me an angry look. "What the hell was that?" He growled and I looked down, _'Come on… think!'_ But that's when an idea came up to my head.

"Um, erm Sesshomaru!" I said. _'Yea that's it!'_ I cheered on before Inuyasha looked at me suspiciously. "Sesshomaru? Really?" He said back unsure. But I nodded. "Y-Yea! Like the last time you guys were…" I couldn't finish. I felt like my chest was burning and like I wanted to cry.

_'No come on you got this far finish it._' I said to myself, "-When you guys were hugging in all, it looks like you had your moment. So I had to stop, what happened if Sesshomaru came? Then Rin would have more than just one heartbreak today and I don't wanna see my sister hurt." I said.

Inuyasha looked up as if he were revising my defense. "Oh yea, thanks Kag's." He said and I felt my cheeks warm, "W-What?" I said back and he blushed, getting one finger and scratching his chin and looked up as his face went red.

I smiled, _'Please just let me forget about Rin for a little while.'_ I prayed and Inuyasha nodded, "Well, uh- I thought it's a nice nickname, got kinda tired of saying Kagome and all." He said and I was taken aback. _'Or is he this familiar with me?'_ I thought before walking up to him, his warm gaze was onto me as I felt out hair merge together.

"K-Kagome.." He began once more but we knew this scene already. The rain stopped and the sun beamed on our bodies and I smiled, "Inuyasha. I can't help but love you." I said, my cheeks burning and Inuyasha grasped my shoulders. "Kagome… I-" His ear twitched and that distracted my focus as it twitched cutely.

_'K-Kawai…'_ I thought but he noticed as he pushed me away, tucking in his hands on each sleeve. "Keh, can't believe you would just zone me out like that!" He growled before grabbing his umbrella. "See ya." He said as he began to walk off.

I felt my heart flutter. "Inuyasha so is that a yes?" I asked, my hand clenched at my chest and he froze before turning to me. "Uh, no…I guess. I'm not ready for this whole relationship thing." He said before turning back around. My heart sank.

"Oh yea, you can keep that." He said his face glowing red before he raced off and all that was left was the breeze from his trail. 'I…I can have his sweater…?' I thought as I fell to my knees and grasped the collar of the sweater and sniffed it. 'I-It smells just like Inuyasha…' I thought before the tears lipped down. I let out the first sob and a lump formed at my throat and each sobbed racked my body, But then something wriggled at my knee.

I gasped and jumped away and then saw it was black and tar-like. "Eww!" I screeched as I turned around and sped off only to get my foot caught on a branch. I fell down with a grunt and struggled to get back up as I heard the tar ooze of it and hit the floor.

_'Inuyasha!_' I called mentally as I was frozen. By something I have never experienced. It made my adrenaline heighten and my ears ring as everything else was in slow motion. It grasped my ankle; I grasped onto the trunk of a tree nearby and grunted as I felt like as if my body was going to burst.

But I released it, the summer rain making it impossible to have a sturdy grip. As I was lifted up into the air I felt myself tremble. "Yes girl, fear me." It growled before another tar like tentacle wrapped around my waist, and the rest of it leaked onto my body.

A light blush appeared onto my face as it began to tighten itself inside my clothing. I whimpered as I felt the goop surround my body, then it crawled onto my face, my arms stuck in place and my legs as well.

I looked around desperately but my lips pursed in utter shock and fear. I don't know why but my breaths began quickly and sharp and when it began to cover my eye that's when I gained power. "Inuyasha!" I yelled before the rest of the goo covered my face.

_Naraku_

I first grabbed that girl with the baggy red sweatshirt, her body causing mine to react to her's. But I pushed Onigumo's human feelings away as a name appeared on her lips. "I-Inuyasha!" She yelled before I fully absorbed her.

I smirked before I caught a new scent, and my body was just hungry for another victim. So I slithered across the forest letting pieces of me get transported to life around me, so when in need they will come back, and assist me as they watch for any unwanted visitors.

That's when I caught the scent of salt and minerals, that's when I slowly floated above her head. She was desperately looking for a person as she only yelled out one name. "Sesshomaru!" She called once more and I smirked.

_'She will do._' I thought as I quickly sended out my pieces to look for this Sesshomaru. And they did and an image appeared to my head. As soon as I got it I went straight into her path.

"Come to me." I summoned and my black matter came to me and I lead them to the pinpoint location. I smirked as I felt myself built up, and stood there not daring to face the woman's presence.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped, the scent of tears coming into my senses once more. "About Inuyasha-" But my eyes widened._ 'Like that other woman…'_ I thought as I turned around, then I let myself reform back to my original self.

I smirked as my hair went black and my body's strength was regained, she gasped and took a step back, the shock expressed onto her face. But I smirked as I launched myself onto her, my tentacles grasping her around her waist and feet. She let out cries of anger as she struggled to get out of my reach.

But another tentacle wrapped around her throat, the oxygen being squeezed from her puny body. But then I was amused, this girl, at this state, there was no chance of her being rescued, no chance of her winning against me. Was fighting back, letting out grunts of frustration as she tried to escape desperately.

But I stopped and she let out a gulp of air, her breath rasps as she stared at me, not with fear but with defiance. _'Who is she?'_ I thought to myself as I brought her up to me, "Who are you? Why are you struggling? Even you know you have no chance." I said to her tauntingly.

But she refused to tell me, biting my tentacle and struggling. But I threw her to the ground, her body breaking and she let out a scream of pain. I felt her bones breaking, I heard them crack and splinter. But this was the beginning. "You want to know?" She panted, staring up at me angrily.

"Rin." She said back at me, "Now let me go!" She screeched but I frowned annoyingly. _'Is she useful…?_' I thought as I squeezed her, the broken bones shuffling in her body and she let out a groan of pain. "Rin who?" I said, "Higurashi." She croaked and I brought her closer, staring into her brown eyes.

"What do you have to live for?" I asked, and I saw her eyes immediately brighten, shining immediately as if this horrible incident had never happened. But she did not respond and I wrapped a tentacle around her neck and she smiled and looked at the sky longingly.

"Sesshomaru" She said and I squeezed her roughly and she let out a gasp before growing limp, but I felt a faint pulse and I smirked. "Good, live, I want to meet this great 'Sesshomaru.'" I answered her, but earned no response.

"Naraku." I heard a voice behind me said, as a woman appeared, she had a tight black dress that reached to her ankles but had a cut that on her left side that went up into her inner thigh.

I held the girl in my tentacle. "Do you know this Sesshomaru?" I asked my minion and she nodded, not showing any emotion. "I'll go get him." She said and I nodded. "Go Kagura." I said and she lifted up a feather from her bun and threw it, it increased, lifting her up into the air as she mounted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is late! I moved and stuff and the computer was out for days :' but in that time I only had word no internet nada =.= But I was bored and typed you A LOT so yea ;) lolz! Have fun and just for funners I left you the cutest cliffy in the world! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	10. Kagome's possesion

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I groaned as I lifted my head, my whole body stiff and aching. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were lifeless. Just hanging there below me. I was suddenly flooded with memories of Naraku, how he kidnapped me. I felt my blood boil. "Well hello Rin. How are you?" He asked as he stepped up, his gaze exploring my exposure.

"Why did you do this!" I shouted but then I felt tentacles wrap around me, I let out a disgusted groan as I felt the liquid ooze and slip around my body. "Rin you are my minion now." He said but I gasped. "Let me go! I want nothing to do with you!" I shouted.

But he smirked, "Doesn't matter either way you have to." He said before looking to the side. "Right Kagome?" He asked as Kagome's pale body was next to me, she was covered in tentacles and was silent. "Kagome!" I yelled but she didn't even flinch, she was just stuck almost like she was frozen in time…

"She is in shock. Typical human." He said. Then he went to Kagome and raised his arm as the tentacles stiffened lowering her to the ground and leaving her on her knees. She was trembling, her eyes wide and she was speechless.

Than Naraku grasped her chin and lifted her up, she whimpered but was still silent. "Kagome!" I yelled and she flinched as she turned to me. "R-Rin…" She said but that's when Naraku stabbed a black-shard-like crystal into Kagome's forehead. She let out a scream of pain that Naraku immediately silenced with a firm glare.

"K-Kagome!" I cried but she stood up giving me a lifeless glare. "Good you shall do nicely." Naraku said proudly before Kagome turned to him bowing, "I will follow your desire Naraku." She said without emotion, without the fear she had just moments ago…

"What did you do to Kagome!" I screeched in anger but Naraku chuckled. "Now Kagome put this-" He placed another black crystal onto her palm. "-Into Rin's heart." He said and I growled. "Is that why you got me here?" I questioned but he turned to me.

He had an annoyed frown and pointed at me, "Go Kagome." He said and Kagome nodded as the tentacles holding me up disappeared and I fell to the ground onto my side, letting out a groan of pain as the broken bones inside me rustled.

She grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up with strength I never knew of. "K-Kagome! Snap out of it!" I begged but Kagome seemed deaf against my pleas as she grasped the crystal and stabbed it through my chest.

"Ahh!" I yelled as the pain was unbearable. But Naraku chuckled, and then she let me go standing up, not caring that her hand was now stained with my blood.

Than it glowed, seeping out dark tar-like substance. Then I immediately felt my body being healed, the pain eased and I stood up, confused. _'What is this?'_ Then my world went dark as I fell to my knees and bowed.

_'W-What am I doing?'_ I tried to yell but had no control. "Naraku, how should I please you?" I said uncontrollably. _'W-What is this!_' I thought to myself before Naraku smiled, "I will use you to lure in Sesshomaru in the meantime…" He snapped his fingers and I immediately gasped and looked at my hands that were now mended. _'I-I have control!'_ I thought to myself happily.

But then tentacles quickly grasped my wrists and ankles as the pulled me roughly to the floor. I looked up to see Naraku's smiling face. "Now, Rin, let's talk about this 'Sesshomaru'"

_Kagome_

Kagome walked up into school, "Yo Kagome!" An eager fan of her's called but she ignored it. _'I shall do what Naraku desires'_ She told herself as her body kept walking forward.

"H-Hey Kagome." A stab of remembrance stabbed through her causing her to freeze in her tracks. _'W-Why can't I move?'_ She asked herself but the man touched her shoulder and turned her so she could face him.

Kagome immediately felt a sudden grief grasp her but maintained her emotionless expression. _'What are these feelings!_' I asked myself but the man brought Kagome close to him. "Kagome I-I was wrong…" He began but I quickly removed myself from him.

Before turning around and looking for the man I sought. Then I spotted him, he seemed depressed but alive was the only good out of this. I walked up to him. "Sesshomaru, please come with me." I said gently and he gave me a weird look.

"Why?" He asked almost unconcerned like. "We have Rin." I said and he turned away walking away, "I do not care about her." He said as he continued but that's when I went in front of him, he stopped.

"Come, master wants to meet you." I said and Sesshomaru looked at me confusingly. "Get away human." He said before shoving me out of his path. I fell with a thud but got up, no pain, no sorrow but just left, after my master.

_Rin_

Kagome appeared from the shadows and I gasped. "K-Kagome!" I yelled but the tentacles restrained me from approaching her. But she didn't respond as Naraku arose from the darkness next to her.

"Poor Rin, stuck up there alone. We asked Sesshomaru to come with us." He taunted and I tried to lunge but restraints kept my from coming any closer. "W-What did you do to him!" I shouted and he chuckled.

"Nothing he refused to come here." He said and I felt my heart shatter. "W-What do you mean refuse?" I said hoarsely. I felt my lip tremble and my eyes began to water. But he looked up at me with a smile.

"He said he doesn't care about you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOLOLOL GROWL IF YOU MUST! Lolz hoped you liked this one! Yes I am still on topic =.= anywho! Review! Did I make Naraku bastardly enough? And what about Kagome-chan! <strong>

**NekoxUsa!**


	11. Rin's blood lust for love

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

My heart shattered and my world stopped as I looked down. "N-No…" I whispered before looking up at him my tears breaking through. "That's not true!" I shouted but Naraku smiled before turning to the shadows.

"Come Inuyasha." He said and Inuyasha came forward, he had tentacles wrapped around him and gasped in shock as he saw me. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. "R-Rin!" He said in amazement. But I shook my head. "L-Let him go he is not involved!" I pleaded. _'No… Inuyasha has nothing to do with this…'_ I thought to myself and that's when Naraku raised a brow.

"Hmm, is this man your lover?" He mused and I blushed. "N-No!" Inuyasha and I chorused before avoiding each other's gaze. "Keh! That's S-Sesshomaru's woman!" Inuyasha said defensively.

But then Naraku chuckled. "Are you sure? Sesshomaru hates Rin, he doesn't care." But I growled. "No! Sesshomaru loves me! He saved me all those times…" I said but deeply wanted it believe it. Naraku snapped his fingers, "Kagome go place this in Inuyasha's neck." Naraku said and Kagome nodded un aware that she was going to hurt the one person she loved.

She walked up to him and Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome! Snap out of it!" I shouted and Naraku smiled, "Inuyasha Kagome is under my control, she can't hear you." He said and Inuyasha growled. "You basta-" He was cut off as Kagome stabbed the gem into Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted and Naraku snapped his fingers and Kagome eyes were bright and she gasped as she saw Inuyasha's bloody body and looked at her fingers. "I-I killed Inuyasha…?" She gasped before bawling. "I-I I'm sorry!" She begged

But that's when Naraku touched her head and she went still. "Ahh it's so fun to torment you all!" He mused and I growled, in utter shock of his cruelty as he made Kagome realize the harm she had caused to Inuyasha.

I felt rage boil inside me, "You're evil! How could you-" But with that I felt my chest hurt and the dark shine from the crystal. And I felt it began to make me feel empty, depressed but then I had the urge to kill.

My hands itching to fell the flesh under my nails the warm crimson splattering everywhere. But then all that disappeared as the light faded and I was trembling, tears spilling from my eyes. _'T-That was…'_ No words could explain the pure horror on my face.

"Did you like that Rin?" He cooed darkly and I trembled harder. "W-What was that?" I asked hoarsely and he smirked before turning around. "That little feeling and sensations is you." He said as he grasped my chin. "In a demon form." He said but then froze.

"But, we should do that anyway." He said in a sort of realization and I gasped as I tried to struggle._ 'No!'_ I shouted in my head but he brought the tentacles down to lower me and approached me.

Then he touched my chest, before I knew it I felt immense power surge through me to the point where I was literally bouncing off the floor. But then he released me and my vision grew red and I felt droll come out of my lip and fall onto the floor sizzling deadly poison. My senses heightened and then I felt the immense to kill. "Go Rin find Sesshomaru." He commanded and I growled racing out of the palace he had and racing towards the familiar scent of Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome walked away and I eyed her suspiciously before walking._ 'We have her? What does she mean by tha- No! That is no longer my concern…'_ I told myself but couldn't help but feel a gnawing feeling in my gut telling me to go after her.

_'No, I almost killed Rin, I won't forgive myself if I do…'_ I nodded and was sitting there in class, not focusing on the class discussion but thinking about Kagome's weird comment about Rin.

She had no shine in her eyes, I sensed no breathes, no emotions, it was as if she was possessed…

Before I knew it I was walking home but then as I passed Rin's court I turned to the forest as I heard rustling and growling of a demon. And more importantly the scent of flowers, 'Rin…' I immediately thought and a man emerged, he had black wavy hair and brown eyes. "Ahh the famous Sesshomaru. Have you seen Rin?" He asked sarcastically and with a fake innocence to his tone.

I then saw Kagome emerge she was emotionless and this time I sensed no heart beat but just a dark aura around her and sure enough I saw a light coming from her forehead.

"As we are at it, Inuyasha have you seen Rin?" He said and Inuyasha came in, he had no sign of life, his eyes just big amber pools and he looked lifeless no emotion at all and he had the same evil aura as Kagome except the light was from his neck. "What did you do?" I questioned keeping my anger under control.

But he chuckled, "Oh Rin come forward." I froze, my body tensing as I saw Rin with a steel chain around her neck and growling, looking at me with bloodlust. _**"Prey"**_ She growled and I didn't dare to show my enemy weakness.

"What have you done?" I asked and he laughed. "Oh, nothing really. But I thought you said you didn't care." Naraku said teasingly. "Soon you will be in my control like than but I'm bored so-" He cut the chain binding Rin.

"I want to see some fireworks." He finished and Rin growled as she was set free and began to stomp towards me. _'Rin….'_ I thought sadly. _'No… if I fight her than she'll die…'_ I thought before she was racing towards me, her fangs exposed and her claws outstretched _**"Mine!"**_ She roared.

* * *

><p><strong>:I in the end Sesshomaru was to late… Or was he? O.O BLER! Figure out next time! And sorry for being late and all ^^;<strong>


	12. The escape fails

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

_**"Mine!"**_ She growled and lunged but I dodged, causing her to tumble to the ground but quickly regain her balance. "What did you do?" I asked my temper showing in my voice and he chuckled. "She is controlled by me now. Go fight her, but will you kill her demon?"

I growled and leaped up as Rin slashed her claws under me trying to make my legs buckle. Then jumped up slashing the air but I flipped only earning a claw mark on my cheek and landed on my feet, but the scent of my blood caused her to droll and me to growl.

But then Naraku held his hand out and Rin quickly stopped and gave me a final glare before returning to Naraku. "Sesshomaru do you care about Rin?" I growled, the question taking me off guard. _'No just walk away and he will give up and let her go._' I told myself,

But Naraku smirked, "Fine then." He said as he turned around. "Come Rin, we can play a little while longer but-" He pierced his finger into her chest and removed of what looked like a shard but pitch black with evil.

Rin took a gulp of air and I sensed her heart and the scent of fear quickly oozed from her body and she looked around desperately but froze as her eyes came to me,

"S-Sesshomaru…?" She croaked tears streaming down her cheeks and I growled. "Is this supposed to be torture?" I asked and Rin let out a whimper and then did I notice the blood staining her messed up clothing.

"Sesshomaru help me please! I love you!" She shouted and I winced, her words piercing me as a sword would and Naraku smirked. "Ooh she loves you. How about you Sesshomaru?" He asked and I turned around, holding myself back at lashing at him and killing him dead on the spot.

I turned away from Rin and began to walk and I heard Rin let out a sob. "Do you?" He asked and I stopped. _'Sorry Rin.'_ I thought to myself before continueing to walk.

_Rin_

I immediately returned. Talking a gulp of air. _'Oh no! Where am I!'_ I saw the blood on my nails and gasped looking around, hoping not to see a body but froze as I saw him. He was staring at me emotionlessly.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I said weakly and I felt my tears break through. 'H-He's here! I knew he loves me! Sesshomaru has to…' I told myself. "Is this supposed to be torture?" Sesshomaru said and I felt my heart crack.

I felt a lump in my throat but held the tears as I let out a whimper. Then did I feel pain shoot up my neck and winced as I looked down to see the blood staining my shirt. But I couldn't hold back any longer… I had to know…

"Sesshomaru please help me! I love you!" I shouted, the words tumbling out of my mouth. And I saw him move slightly but did not show any signs of sympathy… I received my answers as he turned around. _'He doesn't love me… was all that a lie?_' I asked myself

"Ooh she loves you, How about you Sesshomaru?" Naraku teased watching us amusingly. I felt like hitting Naraku but I knew I couldn't he could hurt Sesshomaru… _'But he doesn't love you._' Something told me.

He then began to walk. "He's leaving you Rin." Naraku said in my head and I looked down as the tears slipped down and I let out a sob as my body began to tremble as the tears as they threatened to storm.

"Do you?" Naraku said louder and Sesshomaru froze and I was immediately filled with hope. _'Maybe he does!'_ But he kept walking and Naraku smirked. "Alrighty come on Rinnie I want to play a little longer." He said as he gave me a kiss on the lips and I let out a disgusted squeak before he pulled away and I saw Sesshomaru's fists tighten but he didn't stop.

And soon he disappeared out of the woods and Naraku chuckled and laughed. Before turning to me and raising up my chin as the chains somehow were wrapped around me. "Now my dear. Let's go now." He said before letting me go and pushing me to the ground. I trembled as I thought he was going to rape me but he didn't.

"Kagome come, Inuyasha get Rin." He said and Kagome followed him and Inuyasha grasped me roughly and placed me on his back, knocking the breathe out of me.

But I quickly hit Inuyasha's back "Let me go!" I said and Inuyasha dropped me with a grunt I fell flat on my face. When I looked up I saw Inuyasha's shine once more, he was back to normal! But then he looked at me sadly.

"Rin! Help me!" He shouted and the light on his neck grew a bright purple and fell out of him and onto the floor. "Come on! Let's escape!" I shouted pulling him out of his shock, he nodded as I grabbed his wrist and began to run at fast speed to where Naraku led us out.

I was panting and Inuyasha threw me onto his back and I fell with a grunt as I was on his back and wrapped my hands around his neck as the branches cracked underneath his feet but then we saw light, the park!

I was happy and Inuyasha laughed with joy until the wind made the trees bent over and made Inuyasha fall to the ground and I landed straight onto my butt and let out a groan of pain.

Then I looked up to see a feather and a girl with pitch black hair and my eyes widened as I sensed familiarity about her appearance. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked and Inuyasha and I gasped.

She went onto the ground and the feather minimized and she placed it back onto her hair, she had blood red eyes and raven black hair with a pretty dress that stopped at her knees and had a cut on her side that went to her mid-thigh.

"K-Kagura!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 chappies hurrah! Well now we got the backstabber all that's left is Kik- "NO SHUSH U GONNA RUIN IT!" ^^; <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	13. Our desperate situation

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

Inuyasha looked up and growled. He quickly pushed me behind him and crouched in a defensive stance and Kagura chuckled. "So Inuyasha trying to escape are you?" Kagura mused, I stood up, "Kagura how could you!" I shouted, feeling hurt. _'She is my sister! How could she betray me and watch me suffer…'_ I thought but then she lunged, I was frozen, I couldn't move… didn't even breathe…

But Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and grabbed me leaping into the skies at lightening speeds, with me in his arms. But as he landed he let out a grunt and fell to his knees, his breaths growing shallow. Then did I see the deep gash in his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled worriedly I held him in my lap and the tears slipped down my cheeks and fell down onto Inuyasha's. "I-I'm sorry…" I whispered but then Kagura laughed out loud causing me to turn angrily at her. Then I noticed Inuyasha went unconcious.

She flexed her claws and raced to me, and I whimpered as she quickly lunged at me, "Rin, you always annoyed the hell out of me!" She screamed as she jumped up and was about to claw me. I closed my eyes and clutched Inuyasha tighter to my body, wishing that the pain I was about to receive was quick and death would soon come.

But I never felt anything and looked up to see Kagura on her knees clutching her chest and breathing very shallowly. She let out a groan of pain and bent over before falling flat on her face, she was panting as if the pain she was receiving was unbearable.

Then did I see Naraku emerge from the woods looking very angrily at Kagura, and I gasped as I saw a heart in his palm and his fingers squeezing the life out of it. "How dare you try to kill my pet!" He growled angrily and Kagura grunted as Naraku dug his nails into the organ, causing Kagura to let out a screech of pain.

I was shocked, but didn't dare to come help my sister, no she was no longer classified as related to me. She is just Kagura now and nothing more. "Kagura try that again I will make you suffer until you beg for mercy." He grumbled before turning to me and raising his arm out and then did tentacles fly out towards Inuyasha and I.

I gasped but knew I couldn't run, it was too late. If I could outrun this it would be without Inuyasha but I couldn't leave him… I had no one to go back to Kagome and Kagura were here, But Inuyasha had a family…. But I hugged Inuyasha for the last time.

_'Someone help us!'_ I begged mentally but then I heard a gushing noise and I didn't feel the impact of the tentacles and I looked up to see a familiar pair. My eyes water and my heart leaped for joy as I smiled at my saviors.

"Miroku! Sango!" I shouted happily and Sango rushed to me and picked up Inuyasha and slung him over her shoulders and grabbed me by the wrist, running with me out of the forest to where the park was.

But then I looked back and my heart dropped as I saw Kagome racing after us with a deadly look on her face, "Sango look out!" I shouted and Sango looked behind her slightly and stopped as she threw Inuyasha and I into the bushes.

With a thud we fell together and the rustle of the bushes thundered into my ears, and then Inuyasha body fell on top of me knocking the breath out of me. And I gently moved his body aside and looked through the bushes to see Sango having tears in her eyes happily looking at Kagome.

"We thought you were kidnapped! But you're here oh Kagome!" Sango said but Kagome didn't seem to have a hint of emotion just plain nothing…. "Kagome-chan come here!" Sango said outstretching her hands and Kagome slowly walked up to Sango and fell into her embrace.

Sang hugged her tightly and didn't really realize that she was snuggling her with immense happiness. I smiled, feeling happy. _'She returned to her old self!_' I thought and I was about to stand up when Kagome raised her arm into the hair and behind Sango.

_'W-What is she doing!_' I questioned, all my happiness flowing away. Then Kagome stabbed Sango in the back and Sango let out a scream of pain before the blood burst from her body and began to puddle around them.

Sango placed her shoulders onto Kagome and fell to her knees clinging to them. "K-Kagome-chan…why?" She asked but Kagome only kicked Sango off her and Sango slid across the grass as a breeze ruffled our hair and then Kagome turned to Inuyasha's and I direction.

I placed my hands over my mouth to muffle my gasp as I scooted back carefully and grabbed Inuyasha but stopped as I looked down and saw a steep hill that led straight to a rushing river. I looked to see Kagome emerging from the bushes and approaching us with deadly speed.

'Please let us be safe!' I thought to myself before using my feet to place Inuyasha beside me and scooted one last time before I felt the air under me and then the rough earth and twigs that stabbed me as we began to slide down the hill.

There was a bump that pushed me up causing me to jump in the air with Inuyasha clutched tightly and I hit the ground letting him go as I felt the rocks spike my head and arms and face. Then did I hear the rushing water and opened my eyes slightly and saw water than I heard a splash and as immediately surrounded by coldness to the point where I was chilled to the bone.

Then did I swim to the surface and broke through letting out a gulp of air and looked around then did I see the silver hair bobbing above the surface and swam to him, the feeling of the water sloshing around me and grabbed him, my teeth chattering wildly.

"I-In-nu-y-y-asha!" I chattered as I hugged him then did I hear an echo and the water began to become more forceful. _'Don't tell me it's…_' I looked and saw the water hit the sky and I immediately knew what it was and I was approaching it quickly.

"Inuyasha please!" I squealed and he woke up and groaned and looked around. "Rin where the hell are we!" He asked and I screamed as I felt air beneath me.

_'Help!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Inuyasha woke up at the last minute : but anyway I thank my friend Brianna for reading this at school and telling me how it was~! Thanks to my readers too! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	14. Inuyasha and Rin?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Inuyasha_

I woke up and felt a huge pain in my arm and my body was sore, then did I fell the rush of cold and shivered and Rin smiled but then her eyes went wide and I caught the scent of panic and fear in her. "W-Where am I!"

I growled and that's when I felt no longer water and Rin screamed as we fell, I looked down and noticed we were at a water fall. I quickly grabbed Rin in a bridal style-way and landed on a rock with my feet and jumped up onto the other rocks avoiding the deadly sharp ones and landed onto the shore.

Then did I realize Rin was unconscious, and then I laid her onto the ground gently and felt her pulse to see it become very slow and she was shivering uncontrollably. _'If this goes on any longer she can die…'_ I thought to myself as I quickly gathered wood and started a fire. Then I blushed knowing how at school they trained us for this kind of situation.

I grasped Rin's shirt and removed it off her and saw a black lacy bra and I felt my cheeks warm up, _'It feels like I'm going to rape her!'_ I shouted mentally but unbuttoned her shorts and was exposed to her black frilly underwear as well.

I didn't dare to let my eyes roam and grabbed my shirt and pants till I was in boxers and hung it over the fire. And I grabbed Rin and hugged her to my body, her skin was cold compared to mine and she felt frail and brittle and I hugged her tighter.

"Rin please wake up." I begged hoping my warmth would help at least help and she let out a groan of pain before opening her eyes and that's when I really took it in.

She had pale creamy skin not tan skin like Kagome and her long brown hair framed it all. And she had big almond colored eyes and was slim curvy, had an above average chest and was skinny. I blushed crimson before shoving her off me and she fell with a thud before growling. "What the he-" Bu she stopped as she looked at herself and covered herself. "You pervert!" She shrieked and I felt a pain in my cheek and realized she slapped me…

"Baka! I love your sister! I only did that cause you were shivering like crazy!" I shouted defensively passing Rin's dry clothes to her. She was in shock as she slipped her T-shirt and her shorts back on.

"Inuyasha you saved me?" She said as she was not facing me, more like sitting with her back towards me. I growled, "Keh! Of course I did! I can't let Sesshomaru's woman alone and…"

I stopped as I saw sadness paint her expression and she looked down. "He doesn't love me, instead of saving us he walked away, even when I was back to normal and pleaded for him to save us he didn't!" Rin said sadly as she placed her face onto her hands and curled into a little ball. "He doesn't love me and Kagome is back there with Naraku!" Rin wailed.

I grabbed my clothing and placed them on as I walked to Rin and brought her to my body. "Rin, don't think that-" I said but I couldn't help but feel this gnawing feeling in my stomach telling me she was right.

Then did Rin wipe her tears. "Kagome killed Sango!" She yelled and I felt my blood stop cold. "W-Wha?" I said hoarsely and Rin nodded. And I was in shock as I got away from her and sat close to the fire, not daring to take a single glance at her.

_Rin_

"You're lying." Inuyasha said after a moment of lying down and I gasped. "I am not! How could you say that! I loved Sango she was like my sister! And Kagome just…" I winced remembering the blood, the emotionless look in Kagome's eyes as she took a life of a person just as important to her as Inuyasha.

"And now Sango is gone! Kagome killed her in cold blood!" I shouted but Inuyasha growled and stood up slapping me. I fell to the floor and looked up placing my palm onto my cheek and winced as I felt it sting under my cold hand.

Inuyasha looked away from me. "Stop lying, Kagome would never do that…" But I stood up tears filling my eyes, not just of anger but of sadness. "I guess you don't believe me…" I said and that's when I heard a big crashing noise and saw a tree heading straight for me! I screamed and shut my eyes holding my arms above my head and felt no impact.

Then did I realize Inuyasha had me bridal style in his eyes and looked up sadly and I felt his body stiffen as he saw Kagome's expressionless face. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha asked and I jumped out of his arms and took a step back. "Run Inuyasha!" I shouted as I tugged onto his arm but he didn't move, more like he froze up on the spot.

I was scared and everything inside me told me to run before I got hurt, but my heart told me to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to us. Inuyasha smiled but then gasped as he took a step back and realized how much blood Kagome had on herself.

I pulled Inuyasha once more, "She'll kill you!" I shouted but Inuyasha didn't do anything. Then did Kagome claw him but Inuyasha dodged it and grasped her wrist and Kagome tried to punch him with the other but Inuyasha grasped that one too. "Kagome…" He said softly and lovingly before hugging her.

But Kagome growled and wriggled but Inuyasha had her in a tight grip, _'I wish Sesshomaru and I-'_ But I stopped myself._ 'He is nothing anymore, he doesn't love me…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I'm getting pretty far on this! :) <strong>


	15. Denial, Inuyasha and Rin's Kiss

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

_'No I can't let myself think like this…'_ I told myself as I watched Inuyasha hug Kagome lovingly. But I couldn't shake this feeling in my heart. But then Kagome kicked Inuyasha square in the chest and he skidded across the grassy floor.

I gasped and rushed to him but Kagome leaped in front of me blocking me from touching Inuyasha.

I felt all the color drain from my face as Kagome rushed to me, "Kagome snap out of it-" I begged but was caught off as Kagome roughly pushed me to the ground, my head pulsed and I felt the blood roar in my ears. But then Kagome raised a hand and I closed my eyes and winced as I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and blood flowed from my beaten lip and nose.

Then Kagome looked at me her face black and uncaring as she saw the blood on my face and on her chilled me to the bone. _'Does she even care!_' I thought to myself but then I looked to the side hoping Inuyasha was racing to my rescue but his eyes were wide in shock and he didn't even move a muscle.

Kagome thrusted her dagger-like hand towards me but I rolled to the side but I let out a scream of pain and looked at my shoulder and saw it had a deep gash on it and I felt a cold spot on my cheek.

But Kagome raised her bloody hand once more and I could tell this time she was going to kill me. I trembled and let out a whimper and closed my eyes, _'Please Inuyasha save me!_' I begged but I was met with silence.

I waited for the impact but I felt the pressure gone and myself be lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha with me into his arms and his surprised and sad expression onto his face.

But then he raced away, leaving Kagome behind and raced off, I don't know how long we were running. All I did know was that he wasn't stopping until we were as far away from Kagome as possible. Then he stopped and I looked up and he trembled slightly.

He let me go and dropped to his knees, his hands into fists and he fell to his hands and his hair acting as a curtain. I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulders and saw dark spots onto the soil and I immediately knew he was crying and my heart pained to see Inuyasha like this, so weak and vulnerable.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered and he turned away from me wiping his tears with his sleeve and not daring to let me see his face. "Rin don't look at me like this." Inuyasha said softly.

But then I felt anger rage inside me, _'No Inuyasha I won't let Naraku destroy you like this!_' I told myself before I made him turn to me, "Inuyasha I went through all of this not just to see you die like this right in front of me eyes!" I said. The I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him gently.

But he grabbed me and hugged me roughly, his hands shaking as he placed his face onto the crook of my neck. I blushed,_ 'No he isn't doing anything 'sexual..'_ I told myself and allowed him to do so. He pulled us apart and I gazed into his amber eyes.

Then he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me to him till his lips met mine roughly. My eyes widened as the shock of it all was consuming. _'Inuyasha and I are… kissing!'_

_Sesshomaru_

I was racing to the woods where I last saw Rin and stopped but was met with nothing except silence and I raised my head trying to catch her scent._ 'I should have never left her! I should have saved her… loved her…'_ But I caught a faint scent of her and raced to it.

Then I caught a scent of blood, Miroku and Sango… _'What did that bastard do!'_ I looked around but caught no sign of Miroku but then saw a bloody body on the floor and froze. I saw the blood stained grass and there a body lay, I approached and was praying it wasn't Rin.

My prayers were answered but with a consequence. Instead of Rin I saw the brutally murdered body of Sango, outstretched on her belly. Then did I see the gash in her back and guessed that was the thing that killed her. But then wind blew towards me and my eyes widened. _'Don't tell me this is Kagome's scent!_' I thought to myself but knelt beside Sango.

It confirmed, I growled and stood up, the scent of Rin leading into a bush and then did I catch Kagome's and Inuyasha, I was frightened as I saw the cliff and didn't want to know if they jumped but they did.

_'She died…'_ But then did I hear a tree fall and immediately caught the scent of Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha. I rushed to the scene and was met with the blank eyes of Kagome. "Sesshomaru." She said without any hint of feeling and I got ready for her attack.

But she didn't do anything instead faded into the shadows, 'What is she doing?' I thought before walking north, the scent of Rin and Inuyasha was near and I smiled. _'Rin, come back to me…'_ I pleaded before rushing to their scent trail but froze.

Inuyasha had his arms around Rin and he had his head buried in his neck, then did he rise it and grasped her hand. Her eyes widened before he brought her to him. I growled, the anger welling inside me.

_'Not with my own brother… No! NO'_ I felt my beast emerge as I saw my shadow grow into more dog like and bigger. Inuyasha and Rin turned to me and Rin let out a whimper before she had tears in her eyes again.

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it might be sloppy but I was rushing to get this chappy in! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	16. Kikyo, Kagura and Kagome's betrayl

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

His rough lips met mine and his hands grasped me tighter, I blushed heavily, _'W-We are kissing! Eeh!_' I thought before I heard a deep growl and flesh being torn apart. Inuyasha and I immediately split and looked up to see a wolf demon, its eyes crimson and he was enormous.

But I felt a stab of familiarity as I observed his crescent moon and his magenta stripes on his face. But he let out a roar and lunged at us. Inuyasha pushed me out of the way and jumped away himself before the demon stopped and skidded across the grassy plain, sending debris towards us.

_'I can't see!'_ I screamed mentally as I closed my eyes and held my breath. I heard him growl and whimpered in fear as I felt my body shake uncontrollably. _'Am I going to die here!'_ I wondered before I heard another roar. But I felt nothing until I heard Inuyasha scream and a huge thud.

I opened my eyes to see him on the floor, beaten and scratched. The wolf raised a paw that was lined with razor-sharp claws and he chuckled, _'He's going to kill Inuyasha!'_ I thought desperately, my legs like jelly soon strengthened and I ran with all my might and skidded to a halt right in front of Inuyasha, biting my lip as I tried to stay there, I outstretched my arms and looked at him in the eye.

"Stop! Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded, hoping he would go away, but his eyes flashed a redder crimson and he growled loudly but lowly. Then did I see him grow smaller and gasped as I saw that familiar silver and that streak of gold.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I whispered in utter shock of it all. I felt the tears fall down and wiped them off my face, "How dare you." He hissed and my eyes widened. _'Did he see that kiss?'_ I wondered, But Inuyasha grunted as he sat up, "Sesshomaru why attack us!" But Sesshomaru flashed Inuyasha a deadly glare.

"How dare I? How dare **you**" he growled angrily and I felt myself shake. Inuyasha stood by my said and placed a hand on my shoulder causing my face to go red. But as soon as I felt that touch it was immediately gone, I looked back at Sesshomaru and saw his hand raised, _'He slapped his hand away!'_ I thought surprised.

"Rin is **mine" **He growled, then he walked to Inuyasha, "We shall battle for her," He said and I gasped and Inuyasha growled, "I love Kagome! The whole thi-" But Sesshomaru growled warningly. "I do not need pity excuses from a _half-breed_" Inuyasha grew tense and his face contorted with anger, "Alright Sesshomaru! This got personal."

They walked away from me onto the clear moor and I raced to Inuyasha, "Don't do this!" I begged but he looked at me determinedly. "He doesn't know what he just called me, so I must end it." He said before shrugging me off and continued to walk. _'I can't let this happen!'_ I told myself before rushing to Sesshomaru.

I grasped Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Don't do this please!" I begged once more but Sesshomaru didn't even glance at me, "Let go." He said before shaking me violently. But I held on, clinging for dear life. But with one thrust it felt like an earthquake as I fell to the floor, earning blisters on my body and with a grunt landed with one final bounce and let out a groan of pain as my body ached.

I stood up, saw Sesshomaru unleash his bright green whip and Inuyasha get into a defensive stance. I felt the world crash around me, _'This is all my fault.'_ Sesshomaru lunged._ 'If only I had taken the rejection.'_

The whip hit Inuyasha and Inuyasha grunted as his claws raked it, causing the whip to return to its master. Then they lunged once more.

"STOP IT!"

_Naraku_

I watched as Sesshomaru walked by Kagome, from her POV, "Kagome come." I called to her mentally and she responded by disappearing into the forest shallows and quickly rushed to me. "Kikyo." I ordered and the sleek woman with red lipstick and a black velvety dress that was so high you can see her underwear if she stretched. "Yes Master?" She pleaded and gazed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight through my glass mirror.

She licked her lips, "Wouldn't mind having them." I smirked, an idea coming to me. "Why don't you? In fact…" I turned and summoned Kagome to my side. "Go do so, just make Sure Rin comes here with a broken heart." They nodded before fading away. And I laughed.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

_Rin_

"Stop it!" I shrieked but my begging was muted by the lightening and the clanging and splattering of blood. Then did a woman emerge and place a knife at my throat causing me to squeal with fear. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze and Inuyasha looked sadly to my side, and I turned slightly seeing Kagome drenched in the rain that began to fall.

"Inuyasha, won't you hug me?" She said plainly and he began to walk towards her and the woman holding me smirked, "Sesshomaru don't you wanna nestle my twins?" She said as I made a disgusted expression.

Sesshomaru gave her an emotionless expression. "Who are you?" He asked and the woman laughed. "Kikyo." And then she threw me onto the floor the knife pointed on my back, "Move I kill her." She said as she grabbed rope from her side belt and tied up my hands and legs.

I felt myself tremble as I heard duct tape behind me and it was roughly placed over my lips, my tears combing itself with the rain. _'Sesshomaru please don't let them take me.'_ I thought before I was hauled up by my knees.

"Hope I see you again Sesshomaru," Kikyo waved as the knife was pressed against my neck, Sesshomaru looked at me hopelessly, as Kagura landed beside me and placed me onto the feather, my face facing him. _'I love you!'_ I yelled mentally, as if my message could reach him. But he couldn't do anything as the feather was raised up into the air, and the smaller he got the more sobs racked my body.

_'Was this escape for nothing!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bummer : so did you like it? By the end of this story I want at least 30 comments! ^.^ Negative or positive ima laugh at all flames but something always dies inside me . . **


	17. Tenseiga

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I was shivering like crazy, the world so cold every time I breathed it would be smoky-like. I looked up at the crescent moon and placed my hands over my mouth attempting to warm them up. They placed me out here, like an animal, bare, and with chains, I let out another groan of cold as my body let out a spasm.

"Rin you're pathetic." I looked up and saw Kikyo with her usual attire. "Damn its cold outside, how are you?" She mused and I frowned, "Y-You B-Bi-i-t-t-c-h" I said, my teeth chattering barely allowing me to talk.

"Naraku wants to see you." She said in disgust before handing me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then the chains were unlocked but the tentacles surrounding me, _'Shit I can't escape…_' I thought before placing on the clothes and the tentacles cleared on one way._ 'I guess that's where I'm supposed to go.'_

I began to walk but then winced as I noticed how sore my feet were. 'Must have been from all that…' I remembered the adventure that just occurred hours before, then did I stop and see Naraku's eyes roam over my body. I felt my face grow warm and looked away avoiding his gaze.

"I see, even though you went through all of that, you're still a hormonal teenager who is just longing for fun." He said as he stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders, caressing my arms. "Get off me!" I said as I pushed his arms away but then he frowned and slapped me. "Bitch, be happy I am at least treating you better than the others." He growled.

"Like a prostitute!" I shouted back, ignoring the stinging pain in my cheek. But he smirked and pinned me to the cold wall. "I am treating you with my affection." He said as he forced himself on my neck, I felt his harsh lips kiss me and his teeth bite me. "S-Stop!" I shouted but he covered my mouth.

_'No!_' I exclaimed in my head as Naraku ripped my shirt off, "Heh, cute bra." He said before he went behind my back and began to unhook it, _'This should happen with the person I love…_' I thought before it fell to the ground and he placed his lips over my breasts, my eyes widened.

_'Oh god no! Kami please..!_' I begged as he slipped down my pants, "This all says virgin." He chuckled before reaching for them. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

_'Please… don't let this happen…'_

* * *

><p>He threw me to the ground, and I was panting, sweating and naked. "From now on don't put any of these on." He said as he threw me my bra and underwear. But I felt tainted, disgusting, violated…. "And if I don't!" I shouted, angry at him for taking everything away from me.<p>

"If you don't I'll kill you-" He said but I cut him off, "What do I have left to live for!" I shouted, tears pouring from my eyes and he frowned, "Then I'll kill them." He said as Inuyasha and Kagome emerged surrounded by tentacles. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his face flashed crimson before looking away.

"R-Rin!" He said as his gaze averted me. Then finally I saw Miroku emerge. I sat up, ignoring my sore body. "Miroku!" I cried but he was unconscious, a scar on his head revealing blood that dried on his face.

"Miroku!" I said trying to get up but Tentacles wrapped around me, not allowing me to get closer. Then did Naraku smirk and handed me a yellow dress that went up to my knees, flowy, but had a heart-shaped collar. I blushed as I noticed how revealing it was but nodded as I slipped it on. _'It feels so nice to be clothed.'_

I thought as I hugged myself, _'But it's not the same now that I know that Naraku-_' I stopped myself as I trembled in fear then did Naraku forced a kiss onto me and let me go, leaving me to wipe my mouth with my arm. "Bye Rin, in the meantime stay here." He said as he left.

_Sesshomaru_

I watched as they bordered Rin onto the feather and floated away, as much as I would like to run after them, claw their throats and save Rin I couldn't as that blade was placed onto her throat. '_Rin I'll come for you just wait.'_ I thought, knowing that she couldn't hear me. As soon as she was gone I turned away from them and raced away.

* * *

><p><em>'I need a weapon.'<em> I thought and growled as I remembered a 'nice' memory. 'I must see him.' I thought as I spotted the familiar demon carcass on the steamy hot rock and as I approached his house he emerged, the old man's eyes stared at me with utter confusion.

"What is it that you want?" He asked his hammer at hand and his 3-eyed cow right behind him. "I need my sword." I asked, but I really wanted to turn around and leave this world and my troubles behind. But an image of Rin's teary eyed face appeared into mind, and I was brought back to Totosai.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" He asked, but my eyes narrowed, "I need Tenseiga." I said, it was my great father's sword and it was passed down to the pure bloods. But now I need it to help Rin.

"Hm, Sesshomaru don't tell me..?" I nodded, knowing if he was asking if I needed to protect someone. "Alright, your dad always said this time would come." He mumbled as he went to his home and returned with a sheath, the hilt had a red ribbon tied around it and seemed pretty ancient.

_'Perfect.'_ I thought sarcastically. I grasped the sword and felt it pulse, "Ah, it seems to like you Sesshomaru, it may look a little rusty, but in battle it performs like a new sword." He said before walking off.

I looked at the sword and unsheathed it, immediately a command formed in my head. "Meidou….Zangetsuha…?" I murmured and the sword glowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sry this took some time but I hope you guys like it! Review please! Thanks for reading and Flames welcome! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	18. Rin's savior and a bittersweet ending

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

"Die Sesshomaru!" An ogre demon shouted before raising its club, I unsheathed Tenseiga, _'I must practice for Rin, Rin…_' I dodged as the club came down and raised my sword. "Meidou.. Zangetsuha!" I shouted and cut the ogre, and I landed away from him. He chuckled as nothing happened but let out a confused grunt as a huge circle appeared on his chest and he was sucked into this dark whole.

_'I see, but where does it lead to…_' Then did I look up and saw him surrounded by demons before it closed not letting anyone escape. My eyes widened. '_I have to be careful…'_ I thought before a wind blew my hair and I caught the scent of Rin.

_'North…_' I rushed northwards, as I gazed onto the stars, _'Tomorrow's a new moon…'_ Then did an image of Inuyasha flash into mind. _'I must hurry.'_

_Rin_

He gently placed me onto the floor and I let out a groan of pain as I felt sore again, "Rin by now I expected you to have gotten used to me." He said as he lay on top of me, but I groaned as I felt something inside me shuffle.

I tensed and Naraku sensed it, "Rin, why did you tense up?" He said, 'It's been at least a week. Naraku has been raping ever since, and by now I don't even remember how it feels to be clothed again. Then did a realization appear into my head, _'Oh… when was the last time I had my period…?'_

I let out a sob and Naraku growled, "Rin, explain." He said and I looked up at him. "You bastard!"" I shouted before placing my face in my hands and Naraku placed a hand on my shoulder. 'How is Sesshomaru going to love me now!'

"Have you noticed I have not hit you so far?" He asked and I ignored him, _'Will he still love me!'_ I thought before Naraku faced me, "I love you." He said as he tried to get me to kiss him but I shook my head and looked down, placing a hand on my stomach.

_'What am I going to do?'_

_Sesshomaru_

I finally made it to the forest, as I entered I caught a strong scent of Rin and Naraku…? But only did Rin emerge crying but froze as she saw me, "Sesshomaru?" Then did her scent change, _'What is this? She smells a lot different form when I last saw her…'_

Then did Naraku emerge beside Rin, Rin trembled and bawled while Naraku gave me a hateful glare. "Choose, me or Sesshomaru." Naraku said to Rin and Rin froze looking up at us both before walking towards me.

"S-Sesshomaru." She said and Naraku looked down before growling, "Fine then." He said before he raised himself up, "Rin, I have treated you well." He said as I wrapped an arm around Rin then did that scent hit me.

_'Don't tell me he…?'_ "Die than! With our child!" Naraku growled as a whole army of demons came at us, Rin sank to her knees. "I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru…." Rin said and I unsheathed Tenseiga.

_'Right now… I can't mind what she has done with him.'_ I thought before growing, letting my anger seep through me and into my sword as I sliced the front of the demons, they shouted as they all came into my portal, shrieking with their might and trying to escape, but now I couldn't let any of them escape._ 'Not after what they did to Rin…'_

"Meidou, Zangetsuha!" I said as I sliced Naraku's hand. At first he laughed, "Fool, a sword can't hurt m-"But he froze as the portal re-appeared and then he tried to pull away but looked at Rin. "But now you're stuck, you have my child, and let it be so!" He growled before he disappeared. Then did I drop my sword and fall to my knees.

_Rin_

Then did Sesshomaru help me up, "How?" He said as he glared at my now-rounded belly. "H-He would rape me every day… but now…" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Then did I have an idea that made me smile, "Sesshomaru kill me." I said as I hugged him and he pushed me away.

"Rin I could never!" He growled but I shook my head. "Rid me of this abomination! Kill me! If it's by your hand I will be happy!" I begged, but Sesshomaru kissed my cheek. "Rin, I only left because my demon craved you.." He said but he couldn't look at me.

Then did he move a strand of hair back, "Rin did he ever bite you somewhere?" Then did I remember Naraku's favorite spot was my breast, "Y-Yea on my left boob." I said as my face went red when Sesshomaru examined the mark before standing up.

"Rin, you cannot be mine." He said and my eyes widened. "Why?" I said hoarsely. "Because he claimed you. Rin you can get an abortion, but I cannot touch you, Naraku or not that ass was smart enough to mate you." He said coldly.

"Come, we must get the others." He said and I nodded following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know! But I got bored : **

**NekoxUsa~**


	19. Abortion? The meeting

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I sat in my room all day, and then did I stand up but groaned as I felt the huge weight on me once more. What happened? Miroku and Sango turned out to be ok, and Kagome and Inuyasha are happy and dating. But where is my happy ending?

Instead of being at school, I am here with my baby and myself. Sesshomaru hasn't talked to me for a while. I whimpered as I fell to my knees and cradled myself, and then did I hear the door shut, but it wasn't Sesshomaru. But it was never him; it was Kagome or my imagination.

But then did I see a panting Kagome run up into my room, her cheeks were pink and frost bitten as she was panting and began to remove her jacket, "Sorry sis! I was…I missed the bus!" But I looked down, "You can tell me you were with Inuyasha." I said and Kagome immediately looked defeated. "I'm sorry but I-" I've heard this speech at least 5 times a week.

But I looked up, ignoring her, "And Sesshomaru?" I blurted out, Kagome perked up, "Oh my god I forgot he was downstairs!" Kagome said and I jumped and felt my womb jumped as I steadied it. Then did I see the door open and Sesshomaru come in.

I was in shock, _'He hasn't talked to me since…'_ I placed a hand on my womb. "S-Sesshomaru?" I gasped and he kneeled down to me, he placed a hand on my cheek and Kagome left the room. "Rin I was thinking." Sesshomaru said and I immediately felt a part of my neck grow numb and burn.

"S-Stop!" I said as I slapped his hand away, he stood up and gave me space. "Rin if you don't want to see me just tell me-" But I looked up and quickly stood up but leaned onto the dresser for support. "N-No it's just that when you touched me I felt pain!" I tried to explain and he nodded walking to the window and looking out.

"I forgot that Naraku still marked you, with that no man except him can touch you." He said and I trembled, _'No…that bastard!_' I whimpered as I placed my head on my knees and began to sob.

But I looked up and saw Sesshomaru smiling, "Come, I can't touch you but I still love you." My heart skipped a beat. "Now brush your hair, you look like a mess." He said and then something clicked.

_'How long has it been since I actually placed on anything on…?_' I then got up slowly and hobbled to the bathroom, there was a girl with ruffled hair, tear stains and a pale face. _'Oh my god…'_ I immediately hobbled back to my room.

"How long!" I said and Sesshomaru turned to me, "What do you mean?" He said and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "How long damn it!" I shouted and his eyes furrowed.

_Sesshomaru_

"How long dammit!" She yelled and I heard her voice crack, _'She's talking about school…_' I finally realized but at the same time didn't want to tell her, then did I look down at her stomach, she reeked of Naraku and I couldn't help but growl. She followed my gaze and grasped her stomach. "Sesshomaru…" She began in disbelief. _'How dare she protect that thing!' _

"Did you like it?" I blurted out and she was pinned to the wall, my beast escaping from me. "Did you liked being fucked up? Huh bitch?" I growled and Rin whimpered. "Please let me go! Sesshomaru it's not my fault!" She shrieked and I sensed her fear.

"Abort it." I growled before letting go of her wrists and she slipped down to the ground, her gaze wide and surprised. "A-Abort it?" She gasped before I slammed the door and stormed down stairs. Then did Inuyasha and Kagome pull apart from their kiss and Kagome's face was red and Inuyasha gazed off into the opposite direction.

But Kagome stood up noticing how angry I was, "Are you ok?" She asked and I froze, "No," I said before slamming the front door. _'Did she enjoy her rape! Why didn't she get rid of it the first chance she got! Hell I would have paid for it!'_ I growled mentally before leaping into the woods, 'I need time to think.

_Rin_

I felt my stomach, and then I rubbed my stomach, _'Abortion? But…'_ I felt a tear slip down my cheeks. _'I would be killing it!_' I thought, then did I hear the gentle patter of the rain. So I grabbed a sweater and placed it over me before placing on a hat to hide my ruffle hair and grabbed my umbrella before slipping on my shoes.

I was thinking, as I dropped my umbrella, and I ripped off my hat and let the rain soak me. "Why!" I yelled into the skies, as I let the sobs come out and I fell to my knees. "And what are you doing here beautiful?" Then were arms slipped around my neck and my arms were held behind me.

"Stay still mommy we will go home soon." I began to scream but earned a slap, "Shut up!" He grunted before trying to lift me up, and then did I see Sesshomaru appear. "Let her go." He growled, his eyes flashing blood red to white.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled and I saw something shiny being raised in the corner of my eye. "Well then come and get her." He stabbed me, and I felt the warm fluid slip down as I looked down. _'My baby…'_ I thought before I looked up at Sesshomaru and the guy ran away.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"RIN!"

_Sesshomaru_

I held her bloody body, her eyes wide and her hands trembling as they were plastered to her body. "Save us please." My heart skipped a beat. "Us?" I repeated in shock and then did I hold her bridal style and began racing to the hospital.

_'I won't let you die.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I transferred to a different school and the homework has been overwhelming! Hoped you liked this one! <strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	20. Back to highschool brings the question!

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I woke up; my heart beats pounding in my ears. 'What's going on?' My gaze moved and my vision darkened before going blurry to my surrounding.

"Sesshomaru, the baby-" I blacked out before I opened my eyes again. "-I'm so sorry…" I heard the doctor say. "Rin-" I finally took in a rasp breath before feeling my heart slow down.

"RIN!"

_Sesshomaru_

Rin was pale, her breaths rasp as the machines clung to her for dear life. I sat down next to her, _'How am I going to tell her the baby… is dead?_' But even though I couldn't deny it, I was overjoyed, now Rin belonged to me and only me.

I quickly lowered her shirt so her breast was exposed and was soothed as I saw that Naraku's mark was gone. _'Thank god.'_ But at the same time, her stomach smelled of death, a red spot beginning to appear as the blood seeped through the bandages.

"Rin" I whispered before clutching her hand. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled weakly at me. Then she placed a hand on her stomach, and then the color drained from her eyes. "The baby! Why can't I feel it anymore!" She looked around desperately. I turned away not baring to see her go through her child's death.

She grasped me roughly, "Sesshomaru please!" She sobbed before burying her head in my chest. "She died," She looked up, "She?" Rin said hoarsely before sitting up, trembling she massaged her belly.

"I lost her, Sesshomaru kill me now I lost my baby…" She murmured sadly. I hugged her before kissing her head. "Rin, I will never kill you. And you no longer belong to Naraku." I added in, she smiled but frowned once more as the doctor came in.

"She needs to go into surgery to remove the child sir." The doctor said and I nodded and I gave Rin's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. Rin sighed and let out a groan of sorrow as I shut the door. _'Forgive me Rin…'_

_Rin_

This was the second week after. Sesshomaru checked my stitches and guaranteed them to be fixed by tomorrow. "You can go to school again!" Kagome cheered but I didn't face her, I couldn't face anyone. I felt empty, alone… Like I was nothing as I placed a hand on those faded stitches.

Then did I wallow into bed, into my little all of comfort and ignored the grumbles of hunger coming from me, _'What hunger? Where is my baby!'_ But I closed my eyes, shutting off the tears that were threatening to fall.

_'Where is my baby?'_

* * *

><p>I took in a breath and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand as I buried my face into his arm, today was my first day back at high school. I groaned, "No Sesshomaru! I don't wanna go!" I complained, as the horrible memories returned.<p>

But Sesshomaru grasped my arms and swept me off my feet in a swift kiss. I was taken by surprise and moaned, _'Oh my god has Sesshomaru always been this good!'_ I asked myself before he placed me down and smirked, "I know, I am the sexiest man in the world." He cooed and I laughed out loud.

_'How long has it been since I laughed?'_ I wondered, "Rin, you look as beautiful as ever." He said, and I removed the mirror from my purse and looked in, I had gotten a little fat and pouted as I put it away. "Arg! I have to go on a diet!" I growled softly and Sesshomaru smirked, "I think your cute with some chubby fat." He said as he pinched my cheek.

I growled before playfully shoving his hand away, "I'm not a kid!" I said before nuzzling his side and he wrapped an arm around my waist before we walked to school. Then did everyone eye me, "Is that Rin-"

"Yea I think so but she's kinda chubby-"

"Where has she been!-"

I groaned, "I told you this was a bad idea." I hissed, I wanted to run and hide, but Sesshomaru squeezed my hand, "Rin, I love you, when did you care about what people thought about you?" He asked and I smiled, "Never." I breathed back before he opened the door for me and I stepped inside.

Then did we walk around as Sesshomaru walked me to my locker, "Don't worry I told them you were pregnant." He whispered and I gasped, "Why!" I hissed back, and Sesshomaru leaned into my ear, "Don't worry." He cooed before leaning against the locker.

I blushed before opening it and taking in a breath, here was my locker. Then it hit me, _'I am back at school…_' I felt my legs grow weak and fell but was caught by Sesshomaru. "Rin are you ok?" He asked worriedly and I nodded before standing up, "Yea, It just finally hit me I'm in high school." I said before closing the locker.

"Sesshomaru." I said, my face red. _'Should I…?'_

"Yea Rin?" Sesshomaru said back,

"Um, can we um…" I felt steam burn my cheeks, _'Why is this so hard!'_ I thought before taking in a breath.

"After high school, can we get married?" I asked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Rin why ask such a thing?" He asked and I felt my heart shatter but continued on. "I love you, after all this, I want you to be by my side. I love you and only you." I said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his frown turned into his wicked smirk.

"Rin, I love you. But…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "That was my line." My face went red and he chuckled before turning around, leaving me standing there in utter shock.

"Eeh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, ending it there. There is nothing more I could have thought of to add on : so hope you are satisfied with this! Sorry for the late update too! Read and Review! **

**NekoxUsa~ **


End file.
